Untouched
by MissSmokey20
Summary: Perhaps he had become accustom with the Dead Horse men taking his orders with a smile, or maybe the girl was more trouble than she was worth. She fought him at every turn and yet he found himself looking for her company at the end of the day.
1. Chapter 1

The pain was not instant; Alya had taken out at least four more White Legs before she felt the sharp burning in her stomach. She tried to push her legs to pull her further but they refused and she collapsed to the ground, an arm tightly wrapped around her abdomen as she fell to her knees. Her eyes closed tightly trying to push away the pain that had blurred her vision. She looked up towards the sound of a voice; she tried to pull her pistol only to have it fall to the ground her strength escaping her. Her breathing escalated and she fell to her side and the beautiful land around her began to spin as if she had drank herself into a stupor. The figure bent down next to her and tugged at her armor, Alya tried to push the figures hands away but it was useless, all she could do was grab the person's wrist weakly. A silent scream escaped her lips as the figure pulled her from the warm dirt and into its arms. Her nails dug into the figures arm as her pain increased with each step it took, shaking and moving her body causing more blood to escape through her fingers of the hand that clutched at her wound. It was talking to her but her ears could not make out the words it was as if they were being screamed at her through water. Everything was muffled and blurred but it did not stop the person from trying to help her to keep her eyes open. She gasped and clung to her mysterious rescuer when her body hit the cold water, her vision was escaping her and she could feel herself slipping into sleep no matter how much the person tried to communicate with her.

"No, open! Open eyes!" Follows-Chalk shook the girl trying to get her to come to, but her body stayed limp and her eyes closed. He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her face out of the water that was quickly turning red around them. He had to get to the camp, the healers could help her. He adjusted the girl in his arms to keep her face out of the water as he tried his best to maneuver through the river that would lead them to the Dead Horse camp. The water helped carry the girl, Follows-Chalk had only to keep her head at his shoulder and guide her motionless body along. He kept his eyes on her chest, watching as it slowly rose with each small breath she took, he could feel her breath on his exposed skin. He pulled her back into his arms as they neared the bank, he pushed her forehead with his chin when it began to fall forward, he ignored the others as they stared in curiosity at the newcomer in his arms focusing on the girls breath on his skin and the cave before him. He barked for a tribe member to fetch the healers as he hurried through the caves narrow pathway that would lead him to, Graham. Joshua didn't look up when Follows-Chalk entered the room he continued to clean and prepare the weapons that the next set of tribe members would be using in their patrol of the area outside the camp. "She is wounded." Follows-Chalk breathed with relief as he hurried towards the table with the girl.

Joshua stood up and motioned towards an empty worn table. "Is she from, Happy Trails?"

Follows nodded as he slowly placed the girl down. "White Legs." He breathed. "I only found her, it was too late."

Joshua pulled at the straps on the girl's armor; he needed to see the damage. They had little supplies and he was not about to waste them on a woman who clearly could not handle herself in a fight. The wrappings on his hands quickly drank up the girl's blood turning them a deep red.

"Healers are coming."

"It's a gun shot." Joshua glared up at the boy as he pulled the armor off of the girl. "Herbs will not fix the damage." He ran his hand across the girl's abdomen until he felt the small wound; he pulled the large knife from its place on his hip and carefully dug it into the wound. "There are stims in the lockbox." He groaned when Follows groaned and looked away from the bloody mess. "Why don't you bring me some?" He continued to search the small hole until the bullet came to surface, giving him enough room to snatch it with his fingers. He left the rest of the work to the healers who quickly hurried into the cave opening. Follows held out the fresh cotton wrappings to, Joshua. He stared at the Pip Boy on the girls arm as he began to pull the wrapping from around his hands and forearm. "She was with the caravan?"

Follows nodded. "There were others but White Legs hit first."

He ignored the pain of the air hitting his bare skin. "Did you kill them?"

"She did."

"She killed a band of White Legs?"

Follows nodded. "I brought her because she is a fighter."

* * *

><p>Alya wrapped her hand around her throat; it felt as if she had hung out a window of the 38 with her mouth open. It was drier then the Mojave. She coughed only to quickly regret it as pain shot through her body. She groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing her face with her hands trying to clear her head and eyes of the fog that hovered in her head. She looked around the room once her eyes were clear; she carefully stood to her feet. She must be in New Canaan or the person she vaguely remembered coming to her rescue had taken her captive. "<em>That can't be right.<em>" She thought when she noticed the weapons that littered the table. She carefully picked one up and held it in her hand.

"I see you have decided to finally open your eyes."

She quickly turned around and raised the pistol towards the man. She raised an eyebrow at his appearance; his body was covered in wrapping his eyes and fingers the only thing visible. Surely it was not just to hide his identity from her since she could see through the rip in the knee of his jeans that his legs were also wrapped. "That jacket won't stop me from putting a bullet in your head!" She growled nodding to the SLC PD bullet proof vest. She pulled the trigger as the man charged towards her only to find the clip empty. She flipped the gun around using the butt of the gun to hit the man hard in the face causing him to stagger back with surprise. She hurried over the table, knocking many of the pistols to the floor, towards the metal case that likely held the ammo for the many weapons. She didn't get far when she was knocked to the ground causing the pistol to slip from her grip and fly across the hard floor. She brought her head back hoping that it would make contact with mans but instead he grabbed the back of her skull and forced her face into the ground.

Joshua laughed as the girl continued to fight him, he pushed her head back down she fought to bring it back up, he dug his knees into her palms trapping her hands at her sides and kept his boots in her calf stopping her from being able to kick. "I am the last person you need to be fighting." He growled as the girl still continued to try to free herself. "Be still!"

"Fuck you, you… freak!" She gasped when her head was slammed back into the floor. She could feel the small rocks digging their way into her skin.

"If I did not think you valuable I would kill you here myself!"

"I'd like to see you try!" She winced at the pain in her stomach.

He carefully stood up and flipped the girl onto her back; he looked over the bandage that wrapped around her abdomen before he held a hand out to her. "I have killed far better then you."

She stared up at him before taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet. She slowly walked over to a large cracked mirror that was leaning against a large bookshelf.

Joshua looked up from where he had begun picking up the pistols that littered the area around the fallen table, he watched the girl as she ran her fingers through her shoulder length chocolate hair.

She pulled the hair tie from her wrist, through clenched teeth she carefully pulled it into a ponytail. She wiped the small pebbles and dirt from her face before she turned around. "Are you going to tell me who you are?"

He flipped the table back onto its legs before looking at the girl. He smirked to himself. "I am sure you know of me. I am more concerned with who you are."

Alya crossed her arms and stared at the man. "I am a courier. My name is, Alya."

"A courier?" He quickly stood up and looked at the girl.

She nodded slowly while giving him a confused look. "I was helping a caravan in making their way to New Canaan. Have you heard of it?"

"New Canaan is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Is there another meaning for gone?" He growled and glared at the girl. "There is nothing there, no people, no buildings, no life."

Her brow furrowed. "Are you responsible for it?"

"Do not mock me! Who sent you, courier?"

"Sent me? No one sent me. I heard a broadcast figured it was easy money and came." She stepped closer to the table where, Joshua had sat. "Were you expecting someone or something?"

He leaned forward. "I don't want to play games, courier."

"It's, Alya, not "Courier"." She walked over to the table and carefully sat upon it. "Were you expecting someone?"

"A courier… of the Legion."

Alya laughed. "The Legion hates me so you defiantly were not expecting me." She watched as he began cleaning the pistols. "Do you have a name?"

"Joshua Graham."

Her brow furrowed. "Have we met?"

He looked up at her. "No."

"Your name sounds so familiar."

"If you know the Legion it shouldn't."

She stared down at his fingers as he continued his task, watching the tips of his fingers that were free of the wrapping. She followed his arms till she came to his shoulders and then eyes. She began laughing which earned an annoyed look from, Joshua. "You're kidding?"

"I'm not."

"You're really going to tell me with a straight face that you survived being lit on fire and thrown into a canyon?"

He glared up at the girl.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She raised her eyebrow. "Well that would explain why you were expecting the Legion."

He grabbed her wrist when she tried to pick up a pistol. "If you were looking to help the New Canaanites I may have a way that you can." He slowly let go of the girl hands. "It's your only way out of Zion."

"And if I say no?"

"You will be pulled into it whether you want to be or not." He stood up and pulled her bag from its place under his bed and tossed it to the girl. "There is a man named, Daniel. We are going to go speak with him. He has tasks that he could use our assistance with."

She dropped the bag and knelt down in front of it, pulling the zipper open and began looking over her things.

"Follows-Chalk, the boy who saved your life and carried you here as gone ahead of us. I was not sure when you would wake and time is something we do not have." He picked up one of the pistols and held it out to, Alya.

"Did you go through my things?" She slowly took the pistol from his hand, glaring at him.

"We had to see who you were."

"And yet you found nothing. Did you search my Pip Boy also?" She growled when Joshua held it out to her.

"Yes. It was useless."

"Obviously."

Joshua tossed her the few medical supplies he kept for personal use when he changed his wrappings. "Put them in your bag." He waited till Alya had packed her bag before he bent down and picked it up.

"How far are we traveling?"

"Not too far, you will be fine. You are very willing to help us."

"You're not the first person who has asked for my assistance. I'm just glad it doesn't involve an explosive collar this time." She smiled and followed behind him as he led the way out of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Alya, groaned as they stepped into the river that led them to the Sorrows camp. Her armor was already soaking wet and even with the sun beating down on her she was freezing. On top of being cold her stomach was killing her, with each step stronger pain ripped through her body. "Can we stop for a moment?" She breathed dropping to her knees in the water.

Joshua hurried over to the girl and helped her back to her feet. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and forced a smile. "I just need a break."

"Time is something we do not have." In one swift movement he had her off the ground and in his arms. "We don't have long before that sun disappears behind the mountains, we will end up with more than White Legs wanting our death." He haled the girl up higher in his arms when the water reached his waist. "Daniel will have dry clothes for us."

"Good." She laughed laying her head against the cold vest when her head began to spin again.

Joshua looked down at the girl who clung to him. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I could use a stim." She looked up at the crystal blue eyes staring down at her.

He couldn't help but smile when the girl's cheeks flushed and she quickly looked away; it had been a long time since he had a woman look at him like that. He hauled her higher up to stop more of her armor from getting wet.

"Joshua!"

Alya turned her head to see a man, a bit shorter than the one who carried her, standing on the shore line. A black leather cowboy hat rested upon his head and she couldn't help but smile to herself at the man's appearance. She had seen many men on the Strip in cowboy hats but the man's green plaid shirt, jeans and then the hat reminded her of the farmers she had seen in a few skill books. Joshua slowly slid the girl down to her feet, keeping an arm around her waist to help her wade through the rest of the water. She stumbled a few times, though it was mostly on purpose once she had found that, Graham, would quickly wrap his arms around the girl until she gained her footing. She felt like child with a crush, doing anything to feel his touch and acting rather ridiculous especially since just a few hours ago this man had shoved her face into the dirt. She sighed when a young man rushed into the water and took her arm, draping it over his shoulders and pulling her away from, Joshua.

"Do you remember me?" The young man asked as he led her out of the water and towards a hill.

"No. Should I?"

"My name is, Follows-Chalk, I am the one who brought you back to the camp after the attack."

"I guess I owe you my gratitude." She smiled and quickly kissed the young man on the cheek causing him to blush.

Daniel glared at, Graham, as he stared at the girl who was slowly making her way up the hill towards the secluded area of the camp. "You're lusting after that girl."

Joshua glared at the man and quickly walked away.

Daniel grabbed his arm only to be pushed away. He knew when to stop, Joshua, had always had an anger and Daniel, was not going to push him further and cause something that did not need to take place. "I will send Waking Cloud with her tomorrow."

"No, Follows-Chalk will go. He doesn't hold the superstitions as strongly as the others. She is wounded and I would prefer that we wait at least a day before sending her out to find the items." He stopped just outside the camp and looked over at the girl who sat next to the fire. Her knees pulled close to her body as she talked with Follows.

* * *

><p>Alya ran her toes over the waters surface, watching as the water rippled and blurred the reflection of the large moon. She wrapped the blanket that she had taken from her bag tighter around her shoulders, all the Sorrows had been able to supply her with was one of, Daniel's, shirts. It was long enough that hung just above knees and the Med-X was strong enough that she could not feel the cool air biting at her bare skin. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the rustling of foot steps behind her; she smiled at, Joshua, as he made his way towards her.<p>

"Are you feeling better?" He looked out at the reflection on the water as he stopped to stand next to her.

"Much, though you did give me quiet the shiner." She lightly touched the side of her face that was slightly bruised.

"I apologize."

"Accepted." She laughed nudging his arm. She heard his breath hitch and she quickly turned at him before realizing what she had done. "Did I hurt you?" She lightly touched his arm. "I'm sorry, I… It's this damn medication."

He smiled. It had been far too long since he experienced something like this… the lust and attraction which, Alya returned in full force. Her fingers slowly drifted down his arm till her fingers brushed his and while it was painful he couldn't help but lean into her touch. He moved his fingers with hers when the tip of her fingers touched his.

"Does it hurt?"

"Constantly." He sighed keeping his gaze on the water. "Every time I change my bandages it as if I am reliving the moment over again. The burning pain that rips through my body is sometimes unbearable but the suffering must happen to stay clean, it is my… punishment." He cleared his throat. "Did, Daniel, set you up a place to sleep?"

"Yes." She looked up at him with a smile. She looked over at the book that was gripped in his other hand; she tilted her head when the silver cross on the cover caught the light from the fire. "Can I see your book?"

He looked down at the book and ran his fingers across the cover before handing it to, Alya. "Can you read?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yes I can read. I would think that would be a known fact of a courier." She slowly opened in the book, closing her eyes as she breathed in the musky smell as she sunk down onto the ground.

Joshua followed. He watched as she skimmed the pages of the book before shutting it and handing it back to him.

"Maybe you could read it a bit and explain it some time."

"Of course, I would enjoy that."

* * *

><p>The sun warmed Alya's bare skin that the furs did not conceal; she moved her fingers and buried them into the warm sand that surrounded the animal furs that she lay upon. She slowly sat up and looked at the long since dead fire that still smoked with heat. She leaned forward to peer around the edge of a small cliff where she could hear quiet arguing. Her jaw dropped at the sight, Joshua stood unwrapped from the waist up with Daniel and a Sorrows tribal. She looked over his back that had not one inch of smooth skin; the tribal carefully rubbed some sort of mixture from a large wooden bowl over the charred skin while Daniel followed behind her with the bandages wrapping every part of the man's body. Graham's hands were balled into fists and he growled his words at, Daniel like a rabid dog. She sunk back until her view was blocked again, deciding to dig her bare feet into the hot sad while she strained to hear their argument. She could only hear bits and pieces, mostly what Daniel was mouthing more then, Joshua. The red sand poured between her toes as her feet slid slowly across the earth leaving the skin with the same dust red color. She stopped when a small green plant caught her eye; it stretched towards the warmth of the sun drinking its rays like a thirsty Brahmin. She carefully ran her fingers over the leaf feeling the soft velvet like coating of the tiny plant. Her head jerked up when she heard the argument growing closer, Graham appeared suddenly immediately looking over at her as he wrapped his hands in the clean bandages, his brow furrowed with annoyance from, Daniel's bickering. She smiled as she rested her chin on her knees letting her hair fall over her shoulders and cascade down her bare legs that were dusted with the red sand. Joshua looked down at his hands as he continued to wrap and make his way down the path. Daniel watched the girl and noted the way, Joshua behaved around her. Perhaps she was the one he needed to talk to about getting the Sorrows out of Zion and to safety, clearly Joshua would hear nothing of it from his mouth but maybe it would sound better coming from the girl.<p>

"Alya?" He slowly walked towards the girl as she stood.

She looked up and smiled. "It's Daniel right?"

He nodded. "Waking Cloud why don't you fetch our guest some bathing supplies." He asked the woman who Alya had seen assisting with Joshua. "She'll bring you clean clothes. Some of the women are seeing to the repair of your armor."

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for loaning me your shirt."

"It was nothing, besides you are helping us more than we ever could you. I was curious if you would be interested in taking the Sorrows ritual to become one of the tribe, you should be healed enough by now for combat. We used most of your stims to push the process along." He looked away when she pulled up the shirt to look at her wound.

She ran her fingers over the fading redness that had once been painful to any type of contact. "I have fought in worst condition."

"Good. Please, take these." He motioned for Waking Cloud to give the girl the bathing supplies along with one of the Sorrows tribal uniforms that woman wore. "I will send Waking Cloud with you, it is against tradition but I would rather keep you alive and I am sure they can make an exception for you." He smiled before he turned and walked away.

"Come, I show you were you go." Waking Cloud grabbed the girls hand and led her down the hill and away from camp to a secluded area of the small river. "Seek me out when finish."

"Thank you!" Alya called over her shoulder as she carefully sat her supplies down on a rock. She held up the small pieces of clothing that she would soon be forced to wear. She looked around her one last time, making sure that there was no one in sight before she unbuttoned Daniel's shirt and tossed it to the side her undergarments quickly followed. The water was cool but it felt relaxing and freed her of the beating warmth of the sun. The herbs that had been mixed together in a sort of soap were intoxicating, she had never smelled something so sweet and yet so strong. She slowly rubbed it across her body, closing her eyes and breathing in the wonderful scent of the mixture. She checked her surroundings again before she hurried out of the water and quickly dressed. Feeling rather exposed in her new clothes along with the fact that she had never walked barefoot. She could hear Joshua reading from his book and she followed the sound of his voice until she stumbled upon the tribals who sat around an extinguished fire listening to the man. She leaned against the side of the cliff folding her arms and watching the man as he spoke from the book, clearly the words long since memorized. Instead of looking at the book he watched Alya, unknown by the girl.

Waking Cloud stood from her spot and walked over to the girl, lightly grabbing her arm and steering her back up the hill. "We speak to, White Bird."

"Okay?"

The woman led, Alya into the cave and towards the man who stood in the middle of the large cave, his arms held high above his head as he chanted. Waking Cloud spoke to him in the Sorrows tongue as, Alya scanned the caves items. "Datura Root."

"What?"

"Go, Datura Root. Three." Waking Cloud pushed the girl towards the entrance.

Alya slowly walked out of the cave, confused she slowly made her way down the hill. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw, Daniel. "Datura Root?"

"Excuse me?" He looked at her confused.

"I gave her that same look!" She pointed at him with a chuckle. "Waking Cloud said something about Datura Root?"

He laughed. "You'll have to excuse the natives. They are just recently learning English."

"Ah that explains a lot." She smiled.

"I think I have some here. You are supposed to find them on your own but I think we can move this on before night fall if I just give them to you."

She snatched the plant from his hand and held them against her chest. "Thank you, you are my savoir!" She quickly turned around and hurried back up the hill and back into the cave leaving a red cheeked, Daniel behind her. "I have them!" She called as she waved the plant in the air.

"Give." White Bird held his hands out waiting for the plant. "I make tea with you."

"Okay?" She looked at Walking Cloud who smiled and pulled the girl into the light of the sun that shone through a small opening of the cave.

"Drink." Cloud held the clay cup out to, Alya. She smiled when the girl began to drink from the cup. "All." She pushed the bottom of the cup making sure she ingested it all.

Alya lowered the cup and shook her head as she begun to spin. "What is this?"

"Tea."

Alya covered her mouth as she began to giggle.

"Kill bear now." White Bird gave Alya a large spear.

* * *

><p>"You sent her where?" Joshua grabbed the front of, Daniel's shirt, almost pulling him off the ground.<p>

"Waking Cloud is with her. If we expect the tribes to trust her she needs to be seen as one of them."

"Getting her killed is not going to help us in any way you fool!"

"If she can pass the right I do not see the White Legs giving her much trouble!"

Joshua pushed the man back as he let go of her shirt. "If she does not return we take this fight to the White Legs whether your Sorrows are prepared or not!"

* * *

><p>She could see the rays of the sun, clearly she was going mad but she had never seen anything like what she saw now. Everything spoke to her, the earth beneath her bare feet, the water that ran behind them, and the animals that stalked them in the grass. She swore she could hear the voices of the plant life on the wind, each whispering to her… wrapping themselves around her body giving her strength to push herself further towards the den that a low rumbling echoed around. The air became heavy and she could smell the strength of the animal that stood before, ignited in flames. Its body shook as it let out a devastating roar shaking the girl to the bone and yet she stood with strength of the Zion behind her. While her heart raced and her instincts told her to run, she stood her ground as the large animal that was ablaze charged towards her. She screamed as she dropped to her knees and held the spear out in front of her, her body burned as the beasts blood poured over her drenching her in the warm crimson. The spears head dug into the beats neck and completely down its abdomen and when it fell behind her, Alya did not relent she continued to drive her weapon into its body until it took its last breath. Her world came rushing back to her, everything that tea had brought with it disappeared and she came back to the real world. She fought to catch her breath as she stared down at the dead animal beneath her, her hands and arm dripping with its blood that ran down her chest and stomach.<p>

"Paw!" Cloud called from where she was crouched atop a rock, she pointed at her hand and wiggled her fingers.

"Right." Alya groaned as she bent down and began to sever the paw from its body. "What now?" She called holding the bloody paw up for Cloud to see.

"We go to, White Bird." She smiled.

The walk back had been completely different than what it was on the way to the den. She had not felt so much pain the first time but this time her feet were killing her. Cloud had agreed that walking through the river to the Sorrows camp may be easier on the girl's bare feet, it also was a plus that Alya could wash the blood off her body as they walked. The sun was already beginning to dip behind the mountains when they reached the camp. Cloud led her directly up to the cave where Alya handed over her paw to White Bird. "What will happen now?"

"Now you earn your paw."

"My paw?" She looked at Cloud.

"Each of us have paw. It our weapon, our friend and our show of strength." She showed Alya the large paw that was bound to her arm. "When you put paw on you show you Sorrow."

White Bird took the girls arm and measured the length of it by sight.

"Joshua!" Daniel called as the man hurried into the cave.

Alya looked over her shoulder to see him come storming into the cave. "I took drugs and killed a bear!" She laughed.

He clenched his fists and groaned before he left cave.

"I told you she would be fine." Daniel smirked as he walked past, Joshua. "You know the tribe will celebrate." He smiled as he watched White Bird begin to construct the paw.

"That bad?"

He shrugged. "While I do not agree with it I will not stop them from doing something they have done for years."

"Is tea involved?"

He chuckled. "Yes but it is not mandatory that you drink it."

"Good." She sighed. "Is Joshua okay? He seemed upset."

"He did not agree with your initiation. He thought an unnecessary task but he does not understand the Sorrows. They have a hard time excepting outsiders but now they will see you as a member."

White Bird began scrubbing the fur of the paw as he chanted; he carefully placed it onto, Alya's hand and fastened it in place. "Do." He clenched and clenched his fist, he smiled when the girl mimicked him and the paw reacted to the girl's hand working with her hand.

"Now we prepare you." Cloud pulled her towards a table that was covered with blood and feathers.

"Wait, prepare me for what."

"To show you."

Daniel took his leave from the cave as Cloud began to braid the girl's hair. White Bird dipped his fingers into the wooden bowl that held the blood that he had drained out of the paw. He used it to draw the patterns that he and Cloud wore on their bodies. Tracing the lines down her stomach, over her hips and to her back then back up to her shoulder blades. Alya closed her eyes when White Bird instructed her to, he ran his fingers over them, covering them with the crimson and making her golden animal like eyes stand out against the color. Cloud twisted the braids onto her head and stuck the white feathers into the hair until they resembled a head dress. She took the last feather and dipped it into the blood before she placed it into its place on, Alya's head. Alya watched as, White Bird's fingers traced down her legs and to her feet leaving the red pattern behind it.

"Smoke this." Cloud held a large pipe out to, Alya.

"What is it?" She raised her eyebrow as she cautiously took it.

"Flower for Cave Father."

"Cave Father?"

"Breathe." Cloud instructed putting the pipe to her lips.

Alya took a deep breath, letting the smoke fill her lungs. Cloud took the girls face in her hand and breathed in the smoke as it escaped Alya's lips. She took hold of her hand and led her from the cave, leaving a trail of smoke in their wake as she exhaled. The sun had dipped behind the clouds and Alya could hear the beat of drums and the deep sound of what reminded her of a Didgeridoo. When they neared the fire, Cloud let go of the girls hands and threw her hands above her head joining in the dancing that was taking place around the large fire. Alya crossed her legs and attempted to cover her stomach, she felt so exposed in the Sorrows clothing. It wasn't long before Cloud returned with a clay cup full of the tea she had drank earlier.

"Here, drink." She smiled holding the cup.

"Oh no I'm fine thank you."

"Drink you will… relax?" She smiled pushing the cup into her hands.

Alya shook her head as she took the cup and downed its contents, the familiar feeling quickly returning to her body. Cloud wasted no time in setting the cup aside and pulling the girl into the tribe that surrounded the fire.

Joshua looked up from where he sat in the shadows of the cliff, a ways away from the celebration that took place next to the water's edge. The tribe chanted along with the music as they danced their arms high above their heads. Alya caught his eye from the crowd; she circled the fire arms high above her head as they twisted in the fire light. Each time she would move her hips the wind would catch the cloth around her waist and reveal the back of her thigh just below her bottom. He carefully set his book down and leaned forward watching the girl who was transfixed in her movement, he watched the twist of her hips, the way the muscles in her stomach would tighten with each flick of her waist, the way her arms and bare hand twisted in the air griping at something that was not there. He could see the bottom of her breasts where the cloth did not cover, though he had become us to seeing the exposed woman of the tribe he found himself hypnotized by, Alya. He looked away when she looked over at him; he picked his book off the ground and opened it. He could feel her watching him and when he looked her eyes were still locked on him. She stayed in front of the fire, facing him, her eyes never leaving his.

Alya slowly walked towards Joshua, his eyes reflected the fire like a wolf's would the moon. She took the book from his hands when she reached him and placed it on the ground. She took his hands and pulled him to his feet, walking backwards towards the fire, she kept her eyes on his. Draping an arm over his shoulder she returned to the beat of the drums with her body her eyes still locked with, Grahams. He smelled of danger, the tea bringing out what he was, she could feel the heat eradiating off him like the fire behind her the flames mirrored in the bright blue eyes that stared into her golden ones. She moved closer, her nose brushing against his bandaged face as she breathed in the smoky scent. She arched her back when she felt his scared fingers run up her spine till they reached the back of her neck and then descending down the same path. She grabbed the arm of the SLC PD vest with her free hand digging her nails into the hardness as she smashed her body against his. Joshua pulled her away from the fire, looking over her shoulder at the tribals who were too transfixed by the music to even notice the two. He grabbed her wrist when she pulled at the wrapping around his face giving her a warning glare. She let go of his vest and ran her hand down the side of his face, testing him she gently pulled at the bandages that covered his mouth keeping her eyes locked with his. His grip loosened on her wrist and she pulled on the wrapping with more force until it revealed his charred lips. She carefully ran her thumb across them watching his body for any type of strain. Her eyes left his and turned to his bare mouth, she slowly pushed herself onto her toes till she was level with him and returned her eyes to his which watched her intently. She softly pushed her lips to the corner of his mouth and then pulled away to judge his reaction. He stared at her as he ran his hand across her neck and then under her chin using his bare thumb to pull at her bottom lip. She softly put her mouth on his and closed her eyes. She slowly pulled away and flattened her feet. She barely had time to open her eyes before Graham caught her lips again in a harder kiss. He quickly pulled away and pushed the girl back gently and walked away, picking his book up before he hurried away from her.

Alya stood in shock, her eyes still closed as she ran her fingers across her lips. She turned and rejoined the tribe at the fire as if nothing had happened, returning to dance among them. She spent most of the night smoking from the pipe that Cloud provided, she even joined the few tribe members that stripped down and continued their celebration in the water. It was Follows-Chalk who found her just before sunrise, naked as the day she was born and sprawled out on the beach of the river. White Birds markings on her face had run and turned her entire face a pale red. He had hauled her up from the ground and taken her to her furs praying that she would get enough sleep before they had leave for the supplies Daniel needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel rounded the cliff that separated his small camp area from Alya's. He stopped in his tracks and quickly turned his back to the girl when he saw her naked back that was being cooked by the morning sun. He glanced over his shoulder, his cheeks quickly becoming flushed. He turned back around and pulled his hat off running his fingers through the brown mess that his hat hid.

"She's a woman, Daniel."

He looked up, startled, to see Joshua walking past him.

"Not a beast, she is nothing to fear." He chuckled at the man's ignorance.

He glared at Joshua's back as the man walked away to start the morning prayer, he glanced back over his shoulder at the woman. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Waking Cloud walking towards him. "Can you wake our friend?" He asked as he hurried over to her. "She is a bit indisposed and I think it inappropriate if I were the one to wake her." He smiled when the woman nodded and walked towards the girl.

Alya groaned when she felt the hand run across her back and her name being called. She rolled away from the person and closed her eyes tighter trying to block the person out of existents. She slowly sat up when it did not work and the person continued to speak. She rubbed her hands over her face, her eyes still very heavy with sleep. She looked over to see Waking Cloud picking up the newly patched leather armor and handing it to the girl. She slowly took the armor thanked the girl before Cloud stood and left to join the others who were listening to Joshua. Alya carefully stood, letting the furs fall from her body as she picked up the leathers and began pulling them, buckling the straps in the right place and making sure the metal pieces were in their correct places. She grabbed the belt that housed her combat knife; ammo and the pistol Joshua had given her the other day and secured it into its place. She stepped into her combat boots that she had taken off of a fallen NCR soldier at Cottonwood cove and quickly laced them up before she began walking down the pathway towards the main camp. She scanned the crowd for Follows-Chalk as she pulled her messy hair into a clean, tight ponytail. She found him waiting by the banks of the river; he was straining to hear Joshua speak. "Are we ready?" She smiled.

"Yes." He replied turning around and stepping into the water.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"There are buildings." He looked over his shoulder when he heard the girl stop. He watched her as she looked at the device on her arm.

"Do you know their names?"

Follows walked closer to her and looked down at the map, trying to remember the words that Joshua had spoken. "A… umm… a store?"

"Store… Like food store, weapons store, armor…." She looked up at the young man.

"It is a General Store." Joshua answered her as he waded through the water towards them. "They should have a few lunch boxes that hold supplies that we can use; we also need a medical kit. You should be able to find one in the store." He gently grabbed Alya's arm and scanned over the map. "Next to the store you will find a lodge, we need the walkie talkies that are likely there. You may have to search for them for we could not find anything but small notes between the rangers who use to monitor Zion before the bombs. The notes noted that the lodge held several." He marked on her map where the lodge and store were located. "We also need a compass but you and I will retrieve that tomorrow, there will not be enough daylight today to make the trip there and back." He looked up to see her staring at him with a small smile stretched across her face. He slowly turned around and made his way back to the camp; looking over his shoulder and watching the girl follow behind Follows through the river.

Follows and Alya trekked across Zion until they reached the two buildings where White Legs were laying in wait for the two. Follows pushed Alya down into cover and shushed her; she scanned the area looking for places where she could successfully maneuver from cover to cover and not leave any of herself exposed to the men. She silently pulled out the pistol that, Joshua had gave her when she had arrived in Zion and carefully inched her way around Follows to the side of the small building. Her back was pressed tightly against the old wood as she learned out far enough to quickly count how many men where around them. She counted seven and two hounds.

"Ready?" She whispered to Follows who nodded in response and pulled out a pistol that resembled her own. Alya leaned out far enough to aim her pistol and let off a few shots, hitting two of the men one in the head and the other in the leg causing him to drop to the floor. She smashed back against her cover and glanced over at Follows who flashed her smile. "I'll cover you and you go for cover by the truck, okay?" She called over the loud yells of the White legs. She pushed the clip into place and ducked back out of cover and began unloading the clip onto the White Legs. She was surprised the Legion was so interested in the White Legs, they were so disorganized. The only thing that seemed to have any combat sense was the stupid hounds, but they were quickly put down by Follows. She reloaded the pistol while Follows continued to fire; as soon as he stopped she popped back out of cover and picked off the last three that had survived Follows assault. She scanned the area before creeping out from behind the building, she watched the young man as he walked out from behind cover and over to the White Legs that, Alya had shot in the knee cap. He put his foot on the man's chest and fired a single shot through his forehead. "Check the bodies for anything we can use." She called over her shoulder as she walked up the steps to the building. She brought her heavy combat boot down on the swollen wood; the door flew open and slammed against the wall. She coughed when she breathed in the musky, dusty scent. The building seemed to be untouched, as if the ghosts of the old world had just left it and the door had never been opened, sunlight had not touched the floor in years. She walked through the small isles, scanning the shelves for the lunchboxes. She pulled an old back pack from the ground and dumped its contents onto the floor as she walked towards a terminal. She smiled when she spotted a lunchbox on the counter, quickly picking it up and shoving it into the bag. She ran her hand over the screen of the terminal and pushed the power button located on its front. She smiled when a light flashed on the screen and the terminal kicked on filling the room with the sounds of the fan. She scanned over the entries before deciding it would be no help. She began the task of finding the lunch boxes, she dumped a box out onto the floor and shuffled through the items. After picking a lock on the backroom door she finally found the last lunchbox along with a first aid kit, she picked up the missing items on her way out of the old store. "Follows?" She called as she stepped into the quickly dimming light of the sun, the walk had been longer then she thought if the sun was just beginning to dip behind the mountains. She walked down the hill towards the lounge.

"I found these." Follows smiled as he walked out of the building holding up the walkie talkies.

She smiled and held open the back pack; letting Follows dropped his prize into the bag and helped, Alya zip up the large camping back pack. She looked up at the sky as it became darker.

"We should hurry; Joshua does not like us to be out in night."

She nodded in agreement and they hurried down towards the path.

* * *

><p>Alya threw her hands above her demonstrating how tall the signs on the strip are. "They are beautiful! I have been to a lot of places but the strip is amazing. It is as if someone put a bubble over it and preserved it from the fire." She smiled. "You should come visit when I go back. You could stay at the Lucky 38, with Mr. House dead we are hoping to fix it up and open it up for business. Could you imagine the caps I would be rolling in?" She elbowed him.<p>

"Caps?"

"Oh I forget." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few of her loose caps. "In the cities you need these to buy things. Without caps you would never be able to supply yourself with anything, well unless you can find it." She grabbed his hand and put the caps she held into it. "Keep these; I have plenty in the Mojave."

Follows looked down at the red worn caps in his hands; he pushed them around with his fingers. "I think I would like to travel to the strip with you."

She smiled. "Good, I'm sure you would love it!"

Follows pulled off his cap and tucked the caps into the rim before pulling back onto his head; he helped Alya down into the river.

She wrapped her arms around the back pack and held it higher up to keep it from getting wet. The water nipped at her skin like insects would a piece of food, she shivered slightly when she saw the fire of the camp. Daniel hurried into the water, taking the bag as Alya held it out to him. She raised an eyebrow as he raced away without even a thank you. Follows took her hand and led her to the fire and the smell of cooked food, her stomach growled with hunger. She sat down on one of the worn logs while Follows hurried to gather her some meat. She pulled the heavy combat boots off and pushed them aside with her foot. She smiled up at Follows as he held a wooden bowl, filled to the brim with food, out to her.

"Tell me more."

"About?" She dug into the bowl and shoveled the food into her mouth, moaning with satisfaction.

He thought for a minute before he spoke. "The strip."

"You are very curious aren't you?" She chuckled. "Just come with me when I come back, I'm sure, Joshua won't mind."

He looked down at his bowl. "Ask him?"

"I could ask him for you."

Follows smile covered his face.

She smiled back at him, taking a break from her food. "I'll ask him when I am done."

They continued to discuss life outside Zion until Follows had finished and left Alya to sit next to the fire. She slid down the log and stretched her legs out until the fire warmed her wet and cold feet. She sighed and laid her head back as her body began to relax, her muscles sore from hiking up the paths. The tribals slowly began to leave the fire, and it began to die down till it only glowed and smoked. She slowly pushed herself up to her feet and picked up the combat boots. She shuddered as her once warm and toasty feet hit the cold water of the river. Alya hurried through the water, wanting to make it as quickly as she could into her warm bedroll. She rounded the corner of the cliff only to run smack dab into Joshua who had been trying to find her. He tried to grab her arms as she fell backwards and into the cold water. She laughed and laid flat on her back, letting her hair soak up the water around her.

"I'm fine, don't step in the water." She put her hand up as, Joshua reached the bank. "There's no point to you getting wet also." Her hands slid on the rock on she pushed herself up causing her to fall forward onto to her stomach.

Joshua waded out into the water and wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her to her feet, keeping an arm around her as they reached the bank. "Are you alright?"

She held her hands out to view them as she made her way up the hill. They were littered with small scrapes, some small pebbles from the rivers floor lodged into the skin. "I'll survive. I think I just scraped myself up and twisted my ankle." She grabbed the straps on his vest as she began to limp up the hill.

"I have some supplies in a cave just up ahead." He kept his arm around her waist, steering her away from the camp she usually slept in. He swooped the girl up when they reached the caves entrance causing her to yelp with surprise. He carefully stepped over the jagged rocks and into the dimly lit opening where a large mattress, a table that held his medical supplies and an area that held the tribe's weapons were housed. He carefully set Alya on the table and took her hands, turning them so he could see the pebbles and begin the task of carefully pulling them out.

"Ouch." She jerked her hand when he tried to pull one of the bigger ones that had lodged itself deep into her palm.

"Did you find all of the supplies?"

"Yes."

"Did you have trouble?"

"Nope." She smiled looking up at him when he looked at her. "Just a few White Legs."

"Good."

She jerked her hand again when it became painful. "Did you know that Follows wants to see the area outside Zion?"

"He has… mentioned it."

She tilted her head down so she could grab his attention. "And? What did you say?"

"I told him what I thought of it."

"Which is?"

"Something I do not want to discuss right now." He answered before turning around and grabbing a bowl of the salve that Daniel used when he would help him change his wrappings. He smeared it across her palms.

"Why?" She watched him. "He wants to come to the Strip with me."

"Do you think that is a good idea?"

"I do."

He sighed and grabbed the wrappings. "He is young and naïve."

She stretched out her fingers as he began to wrap the white cotton around them. "We all were at a point. I mean look at what happen between you and the Legion. Are you saying you were not naïve?"

He stopped and glared up at her.

She gave him a small smile.

He turned back to finish wrapping her hands. "Take your pants off." He directed as he turned to put the wrapping aside.

"What?" She chuckled, her face becoming red.

"I can't look at your ankle through that armor. Take it off."

She hesitantly slid off the table, keeping her weight off her hurt leg.

He folded his arms and turned to face her. "Off."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." She groaned as she began to peel the top of the armor off, she wiggled the armor off and down to her legs before pulling herself onto the table.

Joshua gently pulled them off her legs and then carefully grabbed her leg, running his hand down her calf and to her ankle. He stopped when she jerked and her breath hissed between her teeth. "Nothing seems to be serious. Just a small injury, we can wrap it. Should be fine before we head out tomorrow." He walked over to a bag and pulled out a large shirt and tossed it over to her. "Did you eat?"

She nodded after pulling the shirt over her head that fit her like a dress. "I ate with Follows." She carefully made her way over to the bed where he sat. "Do you want me to help you change your wet wrappings?"

"No."

She looked around the cave, tapping her fingers on the caves floor by her legs. "Thank you for patching me up." She groaned as she pushed herself to her feet. She hobbled her way over to her armor and picked it up from the floor of the cave. "I'll see you at sunrise."

He watched her as she slowly made her way out of the cave before turning to begin changing the bandages.

Alya watched her feet as she carefully made her way down the steep hill and to her area of the camp. Dropping her armor and boots before climbing into the warmth of the furs and blankets that she had piled onto the bedroll. She snuggled down onto the worn pillow letting out a sigh before she closed her eyes.

"Alya?"

She opened her eyes with a groan and looked up to see Daniel. She propped herself on her elbow, blowing a small piece of stray hair off her face with her mouth. "Do you need something else?"

"I wanted to speak with you." He sat down on the ground next to the girl. "About the White Legs."

"Okay."

"I… I don't think it is a good idea to stand and fight."

"Why? This is their home. Would you not fight for yours?"

"Well yes, I understand that. But many will die if we fight, we can avoid all blood shed if we just leave Zion."

"What if the White Legs follow?"

"They won't."

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know if they will."

"They are after Joshua, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why wouldn't they follow him."

Daniel sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Alya…"

"Have you talked to Joshua about this?"

"Talked to me about what?" Joshua walked towards them, his brow furrowed with frustration.

"Did you know Daniel wants to flee?" She looked up at him.

"We have had this discussion before, Daniel!" He barked. "The Legion will not take this area and I will not run with my tail between my legs!"

"If we stay they die!"

"If we run more will die!"

"Alya… please." Daniel turned to the girl. "Just think about it."

"There's nothing to think about!" Joshua answered. "She has seen what the Legion will do to these tribes."

"It's not that simple, Joshua!" Daniel yelled, the anger quickly rising in his chest as he stood up and walked over to the man. "Are you any better than Caesar? You are supplying these tribes with weapons and training them to fight. Shoving them in your enemies face and killing them."

Alya hurried off the bedroll between them, putting her back against Joshua's chest and her hands on Daniels. "The last thing they need to see are you two fighting with each other!"

Daniel quickly turned and walked away with his fists balled.

"You can't possibly agree!" Joshua grumbled as he looked down at the girl who still had her back smashed against his chest.

"I can see where he is coming from." She breathed with relief and rubbed her forehead.

He grabbed her waist and gently moved her to the side as he walked over to the fire.

She frowned when he looked down at the ground and breathed out heavily. "I see your side also, Joshua." She said quietly as she walked over to him. "But you two need to do what is right for everyone." She touched his arm, drawing his attention away from the fire. "I understand that you don't want the Legion to become stronger and pull more into its grasp." She touched his face and guided it until he looked her in the eyes. "But at some point you have to let go and leave the past where it should be." She rubbed her thumb across the bandages.

"You should get some sleep." He breathed before he turned away and walked back towards the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you going to do?" Alya looked over her shoulder at Joshua who stood behind her.

"Make sure we don't get ambushed." He looked around.

She rolled her eyes as she dropped the old book bag she had found in the store the other day. She quickly slid down the hill, leaving a trail of dust behind her. She pushed herself to her feet and climbed into the wreckage of a crashed bus. She carefully pulled at the small skeletons that littered the bus's floor. A smile stretched her lips when she spotted the compass; she tilted it in her hands as her eyebrow arched. "It's broken!" She called leaning out one of the rusted windows.

"Well find another piece!"

She groaned as she pulled herself back into the bus and began to poke around the remains again. She quickly snatched two more compasses that were in worst shape than the one she held in her hand. She carefully maneuvered her way out of the old rusted tomb and climbed back up the hill. Joshua reached out and took her hand when she came close enough for him to reach. He helped pull her to her feet and up the rest of the hill.

"There's a ranger station." He nodded to the tall old shack. He led the girl up the trail and to the old wood building.

Alya fumbled with compasses in her hand as she followed Joshua up the shaky stairs, stopping occasionally when the old wood would creak under her heavy black boots. Joshua slammed his boot into the old door causing it to scream as it fell to pieces in front of them. Alya glanced up at him and smiled as she steeped past Joshua and into the small wood hut. He followed behind her, turning to the old desk that was scattered with papers, an old radio and a few small first aid kits. She sat down on the small cot and spread the compasses and their pieces out in front of her on the old and torn wool blanket. She ran her fingers over the parts, pushing them further away from one another so she could clearly see them. Joshua glanced over his shoulder when he heard the girl sigh; she pulled the tie from her hair letting it fall down onto her neck before she quickly scooped it back up into a messy bun. She folded her legs in front of her and adjusted her body until she was comfortable and began the task of figuring out what parts need to be replaced to help the compass back into working order. Joshua walked to the large open window that looked out over Zion; he let out a heavy breath as he leaned against the old shacks framed and crossed his boots. He watched the sun as it began to slowly dip behind the large mountains causing a shadow to quickly race towards the station.

"Where are you going?" Alya quickly looked up when she caught sight of him walking towards the door way.

He kicked what remained of the door out of his way before answering. "We can't travel back before night fall." He stepped out and began to walk down the old steps. "We need something to cover the doorway." Joshua walked towards an old rusted long dead truck that was housed under the shack in an open garage. He dug through the bed of the truck as he looked around the small area that housed the vehicle. He pulled the old tool box from the bed of the truck and flipped it open, the hinges screeching in protest as the held open the heavy metal. He checked its context before closing latching it shut and pulling it into his hand. He pulled a large thick piece of flat wood, likely used in the process of making the Ranger Station. He struggled with the piece of wood as he walked up the stairs, not because of its heavy weight but because it nipped and pulled at the cotton bandages that covered his arms and face. It pulled at them, causing his breath to hitch when the cool night air bit at his skin causing pain to shoot through his body.

Alya hurried off the cot when she caught sight of Joshua trying to haul the wood into the small room, she quickly grabbed the edges of the wood taking the weight from him and pulling it through the doorway. She groaned as she leaned the wood against the wall, wiping her hands on the leather of her armor she looked over at Joshua as he dropped the tool box and began pulling out the nails and hammer. She used her boot to push the piece of heavy wood into place before he stood; she smiled at him as she stretched her arms up and pushed against the wood, using her boots to push into the bottom to stop it from moving. Joshua quickly began the task of securing their new makeshift door, he pushed Alya's pinky finger aside when he realized it was in his way of nailing the side. She apologized and quickly pulled her arm away. She backed away when the weight of her body was no longer needed to keep the item in place.

She smiled to herself as she looked over at the windows. "Couldn't they just come through there?" She raised an eyebrow at Joshua as he tossed the hammer aside.

He walked over to the desk, throwing the things that lay upon it to the floor before pulling it upright and dragging it to window. He flipped it and quickly jammed it into the opening.

"Well that was… convenient." Alya laughed as he walked past her. She walked back to the cot as Joshua began pulling blankets from underneath it. She quickly gathered up her work before he tossed the old dusty blankets. She set aside the piece of the compass that she had not needed to use. She carefully grabbed Joshua's arm, turning his attention to her, she laid the working compass in his hand and folded her arms behind her back. "There, it's as good as it gets." She smiled up at him as he kept his eyes on hers.

He cleared his throat and stepped away. "It will have to do." He mumbled as he began removing his vest.

Alya rolled her eyes and followed his actions, unstrapping her armor and removing her boots tossing them aside and stepping out of the heavy leather. She pulled the band from her hair and pulled it onto her wrist. "There's only one cot." She remarked, running her fingers through her hair.

Joshua turned around as he kicked off his boot to join the other next to his vest. He fumbled with the belt the held his pistol, once free he carefully laid it next to the rest of his items. He pulled the pistol from its housing and carried it to the cot; the old cot creaked from Joshua's weight. He slowly looked up at Alya who watched him with curiosity. He held his hand out to her, wiggling his fingers when she hesitated. She slowly stepped forward and climbed onto the old cot, smashing her back against Joshua's chest. She carefully laid her head on Joshua's arm, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath as she forced herself to relax. He carefully leaned forward and placed his pistol on the ground beside the cot and in front of Alya. She kept her eyes closed when his arm draped over her waist and his griped the side of the cot, she could feel his chest rise with each breath he took. It wasn't long before the sounds of the animals around the small Ranger Station faded away and she fell into her own darkness.

Alya opened her eyes, the room was dark and all she could see was the dark out lines of things around her. Joshua's fingers twitched in front of her and slowly raised her hand and pushed the tip of her fingers into his owns, slowly running the tips of her fingers down the length of his until she reached his palms. She pushed her hand into his forcing it to open around her own. Joshua cleared his throat as he caught hold of Alya's hand and wrapped his arm around her neck pulling her harder against his chest.

"Sleep." He breathed his voice raspy. He rested his head on hers, his chin pushing into her shoulder lightly.

"I can't."

His other arm wrapped around her body as he sighed. The heat from her body burned his skin like fire through the wrapping that covered him. His brow furrowed as she attempted to move again from under his arm, he tightened them and growled for her to be still. She sighed and eventually stopped moving, giving him the stillness he needed to fall back into his sleep. Alya laid there with her eyes open, staring at the outlines around her and listening to Joshua's deep breathing in her ear the heat of his breath warming her cheek. She closed her eyes and focused on his breath that touched her skin and the motion of his chest rising in falling with each intake of air he took; it wasn't long before her body fell into sleep along with Joshua.

Joshua opened his eyes to the bright light from the warm sun and the constant pain from his dirty wrappings. His arm was asleep, he could feel the tiny pricks of pain as he wiggled his fingers slowly not wanting to wake the girl who lay upon it, her hair cascading down her back and feeling his nose with smell of Zion. He slowly stretched out his legs, popping his spin in the process and causing Alya to stir from her sleep. She yawned as she slowly sat up and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Good morning." She smiled before pushing herself off the cot and stretching her arms high above her head as she tried to straighten out her body.

He quickly followed behind her and began picking up her old back pack and zipping it closed. "We should get going." He held the bag out to her.

She nodded taking it from him and slinging it over her shoulder. She led them out of the small wooden hut and down the steps into the hot dirt. Joshua quickly took the lead as she fumbled with her hair, trying to pull the slightly tangled mess into a loose bun atop her head. She watched as his body would tense when they would walk up the hills or when they set foot in the water that would lead them to the Dead Horse camp. "Are you okay? Are you hurting?"

"Nothing I have never experienced before." He mumbled under his breath as if he was annoyed with her asking such a stupid question.

They walked out of the water and towards the large fire outside of Joshua's cave, he nodded for Daniel to follow them, the man quickly closing his book and rising to his feet. Alya kept with Joshua's pace, turning her body to allow the few tribe members to pass the three of them. Once they reached the area of the cave that Joshua used as his room he immediately took the bag from her and pulled the compass from it handing it over to Daniel before turning away.

Daniel grabbed Alya's arm and pulled her out of hearing distance from Joshua. "Did you talk to him about evacuating the Sorrows?"

She shook her head. "Daniel I don't think this is the time for me to even attempt to discuss it with him. I will as soon as I can." She smiled.

Daniel nodded and slowly left the room.

Alya slowly walked towards Joshua, he stood next to the small bed with large case full medical supplies open in front him, slowly taking the wrappings off of his hands. She carefully reached out, making sure to touch him where his bandages covered, she turned him to face her and pushed his hands away so she could slowly began pulling at the wrappings that were covered in dirt and damp from the water. She kept her face emotionless as she pulled back the white cotton revealing his scarred skin, making she her finger tips never even brushed the sensitive exposed areas. She grabbed the scissors from inside the medical case and severed what she had unwrapped from his hands before turning to pull the vest from his chest and the shirt over his head. She could feel him watching her intently, waiting for the look of horror but she gave none. She continued to unwrap the bandages on one arm and then the other and when she had finished she pushed herself onto the tip of her toes and reached for what covered his face. He quickly grabbed her wrist, his hands soft but textured like something she had never felt before. She smiled and gently pushed his hand away and reached again for the cotton that hid him from her. She watched the pale blue eyes as she slowly began to unravel the wrappings. More and more of him coming into view, she slowed as she reached his, wanting to study the burns and marks that scarred him. She looked to his cheek bones, ears, and the burns that covered his nose and upper lip, the way they cascaded down his chin and neck then dipped into the space between his collar bone. His chest seemed to have caught the worst; she could see where his armor had melted to him, the scars that marked where it had been removed. She wanted so badly to touch him but she knew it would cause him more pain then pleasure. She stopped when she reached the waist of his pants, again taking the scissors and cutting the unraveled cotton and letting it fall to the floor. "Does it hurt?" She looked up at him.

"A pain you could not imagine." He breathed looking down at her.

Alya hesitantly reached forward and touched his face, quickly pulling away when she saw the pain that colored his face. "I'll go find the healers." She breathed before turning around and leaving Joshua.

Alya sat next to the fire; she had exchanged her heavy leather armor for a pair of cloth shorts and large t-shirt that Daniel had provided her with before he left again to make the journey back to the Sorrows encampment. She dug her toes into the cool moist sand as she again told her stories of the Mojave to Follows. Follows quickly stood up when he caught sight of Joshua, shushing Alya in the process. She quickly shut her mouth and turned back to the fire.

"Alya…"

She looked up at Joshua at the sound of her name.

"I need to speak with you."

She nodded and pushed herself up from the log to follow behind the man. The cave was empty which was very unusual, there was always the few tribe members scattered inside but as they walked through she noticed that they had not ran into anyone yet. She stayed silent as she followed behind Joshua, sitting on his worn bed as soon as they entered the room. She pulled her leg up and crossed them underneath before turning to look over at Joshua who was removing his shirt. He tossed it aside before turning around and slowly walking towards, Alya raised her eyebrow with confusion when he stopped in front of her and stared down at her.

"Is something wrong, Joshua?"

He sighed as he sat down next to her on the worn out mattress, the bed creaking under the extra weight that was added to it. "I trust your word, Alya. What would you have me do? Stay and defend the tribes home or run away like a scared child?"

Alya looked down at her feet, fumbling with the sewing on her socks. "I really don't know." She breathed. "If we do evacuate there is a chance that they will catch us as we try to make a run out of Zion, and we may lose more than we could ever imagine. But if we stay and fight the deaths of many of those men are inevitable"

Joshua looked down at her hands that played with fabric, twisting and pulling at it.

"If we do fight. Do we even have a chance?"

"The Dead Horse tribe is more than prepared to face the White Legs; we have taken on many large scouting groups with no deaths before."

"And what of the Sorrows?" She looked up at him. "Most that are left are no more than woman and healers."

"I do not know."

She sighed and dropped her feet to the ground. "What if I joined them in the finale assault? What if we used the Dead Horse's to pick off stragglers while you and myself took on the main horde? We could evacuate the Sorrows to higher ground or move them further away from the main fighting, leave a few Dead Horse members as extra security and then when the fighting is over use the Sorrows as a sort of medical team to come in and patch up the wounded and see to the dead." She opened her pipboy, pulling up the large map of Zion. "If we could position the Dead Horse men here, along the river and the road ways to block off any escape routes for the White Legs we could end this battle quickly."

"If the Legion…"

"No the Legion is still focused on Hoover Dam." She cut him off. "They would never risk losing their foot hold against the NCR to see to a band of tribes having an all-out war behind them." She looked up at him. "I can guarantee the Legion will not interfere with this, and if they do it will only be a few men. We will just set up an extra group of scouts here, at the entrance into Zion." She tapped her pipboy, showing him where she had entered from the tiny canyon. "And I say we give Daniel no choice. We won't ask him what he wants we will tell him what is expected of him and he will do it."

Joshua chuckled and shook his head as he stood up. "You do not know Daniel; he will strongly express his distaste for this plan."

"Let him." She hurried behind him to the table where he took his seat. She firmly planted her hands on the tables surface and leaned forward, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. "As long as he does what we need of him he can complain all he wants. No way that he will try to evacuate the Sorrows on his own; he would have done it already if that was what he wanted. But he is too terrified to lead them on his own." She pulled the pistol from his hands as he tried to give it its cleaning; she carefully set it aside and turned back to Joshua. "They will not lose their home to the Legion as you did and we won't stand and watch as they die to a Legion's lap dog. I am here and I can help, fuck Daniel and his concerns. He can help or he can leave."

Joshua slowly stood up, Alya standing straight as he did so and watching him as he walked around the table till he stood in front of her. In one blink of her eyes, Joshua had the wrapping that covered his mouth pulled down and her mouth in its place. He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her off the ground and onto the table as her fingers grasped at the rest of the covering that hid his face from her view. His skin screamed each time one of her fingers passed over exposed flesh, causing him to take a sharp inhale which would cause Alya to stop and move her hands to his covered chest. They continued this pattern until her lips where flushed and swollen. He carefully fixed the wrapping on his face, keeping the girl pinned on the table as he did so.

"You'll stay here, with me, tonight. In the morning you'll be going hunting with Follows and few other scouts."

She nodded as he grabbed the front of her armor and pulled her off the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Alya, opened her eyes as the sound of heavy boots echoed in the cave. She stretched her arms above her head as she slowly sat up and glanced over towards the sound. Joshua paced the floor, mumbling something under his breath and his hands linked behind his neck.

She quickly walked over to him and placed her hand his arm giving him a concerned look. "Has something happened?"

He quickly pulled away from Alya, and walked towards the table that was scattered with supplies. "The White Legs have pushed forward. They are making their attack now. Daniel, and the sorrows are on evacuating the Narrows. They are coming here." He placed his hands on the table as he let out a heavy breath. "I sent a few men to help escort them, but they have yet to arrive."

Alya, quickly picked her service rifle from the floor and pushed it into one of the Dead Horse men's arms. "Come with me." She quickly fastened the metal pieces to her armor as the two hurried from the cave. Once outside she took rifle and hurried through the river towards the opening of the small canyon. She hurried towards the men who were hidden in the large spread bushes quickly crouching down next to Follows. "Spotted anything?"

He shook his head.

"I'm going to scout out a little further."

Follows grabbed her arm as attempted to leave their cover. "Joshua, says we stay."

"Then stay." She growled as she pulled her arm from his grip and hurried up the path where the Sorrows and Daniel, would likely be walking. Her heavy boots slammed against the broken road as she quickly made her way. She smiled when she spotted Daniel's flannel shirt against the dark dirty road. She slowed as she began to notice the few wounded women and young men.

* * *

><p>"Alya!" Daniel breathed as she reached the large group.<p>

"What happened?" She frowned, as she took the arm of wounded young man and slung it over her shoulder. Helping him keep his balance as he clung to his wound.

"We were attacked while fleeing the Narrows. If it hadn't been for the Dead Horse scouts… we would be dead. We need to leave! We need to leave now, why the White Legs are occupied."

"Daniel, we can't just leave. This is their home, who are we if we do not stay and help them reclaim what is theirs?"

"They will die! Do you see how many were wounded?"

"Would you have died if it would have saved New Canaan?"

Daniel, looked down at the ground.

"This is their home, and if you want to leave then leave, but I refuse to give up on these people why we can all still help them and I know Joshua agrees." She helped the injured man past Daniel and towards the Dead Horse camp.

"Alya, please." Daniel, pleaded as he chased he girl through the narrow cave. "They are not soldiers!"

"Then they stay and help with the wounded!" She barked as she entered the large area where, Joshua was preparing.

"You will get them all killed!"

She turned around to face the man, causing him to come to dead stop. "You either stay and help these people or you can leave!" She shoved the map into his chest. "Here is what you wanted, you are so inclined to leave, then leave, Daniel!"

"You two will get them all killed!"

Joshua, quickly walked the small area between the two men. "These people want to fight for their home, and you want us to deny them that. To let Edward, gain even more men into his ranks. Half of which will be killed, and the women raped daily, beaten just so he can have some kind of entertainment. They will take this place, and they will kill it and everything here. There will be nothing less unless we stand and deny these animals to take anything from us."

"He will never stop chasing you, Joshua." Daniel, glared up at the man.

"Let him come. Let him send his best men, they will not last long." Joshua, clenched his fists before he quickly turned around and stepped away from the man.

Alya, watched Daniel, as he shook his head and looked down at the ground. "Your anger and thirst for revenge will be the end of us all." He breathed before turning around and walking from the room.

Alya, looked over at, Joshua who stood in front of the table that held the tribes supplied, his fingers digging into the old wood as she crouched over it. She slowly walked over to him and placed her hand on his back. "Joshua?"

He quickly stood up, ignoring her as he walked towards one of the Dead Horse men. "Begin the assault on The Three Mary's. Chase them into the river, push them back." He turned back to, Alya. "Grab your things." He quickly stepped out of view leaving, Alya standing alone.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Alya, looked up at, Joshua as the made their way through the river.<p>

"I'm fine." Joshua, growled. Keeping his eyes ahead at the Dead Horse men who waited for them.

"You don't seem fine."

He stopped and grabbed the girl by her arm, causing her to gasp as his fingers dug into her skin. "You were brought here to help us fight, nothing else. I do not need you for anything else but to help with killing these men, if I wanted to talk about it I would." He harshly let go of her arm causing her to stumble backwards in the shallow water.

She glared at him as he quickly walked ahead of her before following behind him. She hurried as he slowed just before reaching the men, if he wanted to try to insult her, she could the same. Bumping into his shoulder as she passed she quickly whispered. "You know, you are as cold and dark as, Daniel warned."

He stopped in his tracks, watching the girl as she walked ahead. She walked past the men and into the canyon, a few Dead Horse men quickly following behind her.

"How far have you pushed them back?" She looked over at one of the scouts.

"They deep. With Salt-Upon-Wounds. Few close." He answered, trying his best to find the right words.

Alya, nodded and continued into the canyon. Her legs burned, her boots full of water and becoming heavy to lift the farther they pushed into the canyon. She looked around at the bodies that littered the ground. She looked over her shoulder as a shot echoed through the canyon, Joshua stood above a White leg man's body. His pistol aimed at his head and his heavy combat boot on the dead man's chest. She quickly looked away when, Joshua looked up at her. She tightened her grip on her rifle as they neared the sound of conflict in front of them. She could hear the two groups of worries clashing in a deadly fight. The Dead Horse men that had been following quickly ran ahead, their pistols drawn and firing at the White Legs in front of them. She quickly joined them, rushing a man as he ran towards her. Slamming the butt of her gun into his face, sending him to the ground. She took aim at the men as the poured from the twist of the canyon, they were like herded animal running straight into the tribe's assault. Few White Legs would make it past only to then be attacked by the Dead Horses that jumped from cliffs. Joshua, pushed past her into the wave of men as they poured out into the Dead Horse assault. Killing any who dared to challenge him, she called after him as she attempted to follow causing a White leg to drive a combat knife into thigh. She fell to the ground, quickly pulling her pistol from her hip and firing a bullet straight into the man's skull. His body fell onto her chest as the blood poured out onto her armor. She struggled to push the man's weight off of her as more warrior's hurried past her. She gripped her thigh as she forced herself to her feet, tightening her jaw and letting out a small scream as the pain tore through her body causing her breathing to hitch a bit. She tired her best to take what weight she could off of her injured leg as she hurried into cover behind a large rock that sat in the shallow water. She quickly slid down it till the cold river washed over her body, she tore the stimpack from her belt, pulling the cap with her teeth. She glanced from behind the boulder at the Dead Horse men who quickly disposing of the White Legs as more poured into the fight. She turned back to her leg, taking a deep breath before driving the needle into her skin and pushed the medicine into her body. She pulled the needle from her thigh with a quiet yelp, tossing it to the side as she rest her head against the rock. She took a deep breath before climbing to her feet, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to make sure she had gone unnoticed by the fight behind her. She held her pistol in front of her as she hurried, slightly limping, through the water. The sloshing of her boots slamming against the hard rock around her. She hurried when she heard, Joshua's voice. Filled with anger as it surrounded her, getting louder as the man he was speaking to did not listen to him. She rounded the tight corner to see, Joshua standing behind a masked man. His pistol held to the back of the masked man's head as he yelled at him, shoving the pistol harder into his head as his anger grew.

"Joshua!" Alya, called as she rushed towards the two. Drawing both men's attention to her, she stopped in front of the masked man who quickly grabbed her legs.

"Kuna-man, crazy." He begged at Ayla's feet, gripping at the heavy leather of her pants. "He kill all."

Alya, looked up at, Joshua.

"You. Talk. He listen." The man breathed as he looked up at the girl.

Joshua, slammed his boot into the man's back causing him to fall into Ayla's legs, she quickly grabbed his shoulders and planted a foot behind her, stopping the two from tumbling back into the water. "You gave no mercy to family when you slaughtered them, you will find none here!"

"Joshua, he is unarmed!" Alya protested as she glared at the man. "You have won, you have destroyed the White Legs. Killing an unarmed man proves nothing to anyone."

"He is an animal, nothing more! He follows orders like a dog!"

She looked down at the man who clung to her. "He follows them just as you did." She breathed as she looked up at Joshua. She shook her head as she looked back down at the man.

"It is not the same!"

"It is the exact same!"

"He cowers like a dog in the water!" He glared at the man at the girl's feet. "They will all die as my family did, in fear and in pain." He growled.

She shook her head as she looked up at Joshua with pain in her eyes. "I know there is an honorable man in you, but this hate… this hate makes you…" She cut off her sentence and looked away. "He followed the orders of his master, a man who promised more than he has. A man that you once followed, a man who you allowed to control you, who tossed you away… who now haunts your every waking day. You claim that the fire washed away your sins, and now you just create new ones in the name of your God. The White Legs have surrendered and still you wish to wipe them out." She looked over at Joshua. "I will not be a part of this, I came and did what was asked, I helped take back Zion. But I will not be a part of you murdering these men when they have gave up their weapons." She slowly pulled the man's hands from her armor and held them in her own before she stepped away. "You kill them all and that is your guilt to live with, not mine." She watched the ground as she walked away from Joshua and out of The Three Mary's.


	6. Chapter 6

"You questioned me! In front of our enemy!"

Alya whipped around to see Joshua charging towards her, she quickly walked towards him, stopping him in his tracks. "I said what everyone thinks, but is too petrified of the "burned man" to ever open their mouth! You are a hypocrite!" She jammed her finger into his chest. "You claim to be a holy man but you are nothing but a murder and a damn hypocrite! I watched you murder a wounded, unarmed, helpless man dying in the river! We could've helped him, showed him that there can be peace between all the tribes but instead you shot him in the head! You are no better than Caesar!"

"Caesar… you compare me to him?!" He grabbed hold of her wrist as he growled into her face.

She pushed herself up on her toes till she was as close to him as she could get. "You are one in the same." He pushed her back and released her wrist as he turned away. "I thought you were preparing the tribes to defend what is theirs, to save it from the harshness of the Legion! But no, you were doing just as Caesar would have done with them! Training them to become your own little army, using them in your revenge, to get what you wanted! Are you happy now? Do you feel proud of killing an unarmed man, a man who had surrendered?! Did you please your God?!" She threw her arms up in the air. "Is he happy now that you have brought done his wrath?! You pulled that trigger not your God, you killed that man!"

Joshua turned on his heel and grabbed Alya by her arms, digging his fingers into her flesh. "I am nothing like Caesar!"

She winced as her arms protested to the force. "I would not question anyone who told me you were brothers." She glared up at him. "Take your hands off me, you're hurting me. Or is this part of your celebration? Rape and abuse all the females now, make them your slaves?" She stared up at Joshua as his jaw tightened and his grip tightened. "I said let me go!" She hissed.

"Joshua?" Daniel slowly placed his hand on the man's shoulder, only to have him release Alya's left arm and push him hard into the rock wall of the cave. Daniel's breath escaped his chest as his back slammed into the wall.

Alya screamed as swung her fist the best she could into Joshua's face catching him off guard and causing him to release her arm. She quickly tackled him to the ground, grabbing his hands and pulling them behind his back. "You harm the people who want to help and who care for you, all because of this dark hatred." She breathed.

He didn't resist the girl who was not even half his size, instead he laid his head against the cool rock and closed his eyes as she pinned him to the floor. His breathing slowed, and the rage that rose in his chest quickly scattered away from him. He felt… ashamed, everything she had said was true. His revenge on Caesar, on the White Legs. It was his own, no one else's and he chose to let it rule him, to consume him. She spoke the truth, he was no better than Caesar. "I didn't kill him."

"What?" She looked down at him.

"Salt-Upon-Wounds, I didn't kill him. I let him go. I wanted to kill him, to make him suffer, but you were right."

Alya slowly released his hands and stood up, glancing down at Joshua before walking over to Daniel who was slowly standing up. "Are you okay?"

He nodded before quickly stepping out of the cave.

She watched him until he was out of view before turning back to Joshua who had since stood up and now had his hands placed on the table as he bent over, looking down at the old worn wood.

"What Caesar did to me is…. It's unforgivable." He sighed. "But my hatred for him should not be placed onto others." He looked up at her as she stopped next to him. "I'm sorry." He looked back down at the table. "I'm sorry, Alya. You were right, I was just so blinded by this darkness I couldn't see it." He breathed.

She slowly reached forward and took his hand, pulling it from the table and into her own.

"I have never had anyone stand their ground to me, as you did." He put his hand to her face. "You weren't afraid to call me the monster that I have become. When you disagreed with my choice you stood up for yourself and others. And I'm sorry."

She pulled his hand away. "I will never forget seeing you like that, Joshua." She whispered before slowly turning and walked out of the cave after, Daniel.

* * *

><p>"Can talk to you?" Follows, slowly approached Alya where she sat next to the fire.<p>

"Of course." She smiled.

"Leaving soon, yes?"

She nodded.

"Come with you?"

"You want to come with me back to New Vegas?"

He nodded with a smile.

She looked down at her hands and began to fumble with her fingers. "Have you asked, Joshua?"

He sighed and looked down as he took a seat next to her. "Tried. But he say is too dangerous. I safe here. Won't listen."

"It is dangerous."

"Want to see the lights. The people." His brow furrowed in anger. "Want to make own choices. Not depend on tribe!"

Alya looked over at Joshua, who sat at the other side of the camp by himself. "It seems like you made up your mind already." She looked back over at the Dead Horse man. "And at least if you come with me, you'll know where you are going, you will have food and a place to sleep." She looked back at Joshua, her brow furrowed. "I'll take you with me."

Follows smiled widely at the girl before taking her hand.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning before dawn. Make sure you say your goodbyes and gather your things. I won't wait." Alya slowly stood up and walked away from the camp.

She adjusted her bag over her shoulder as she stepped into the water, wanting to get away from the camp to make her departure in the morning easier to execute without any one asking her questions. She would stay in the small ranger booth just outside the camp. She groaned as she stepped out of the water, she would have to see if the NCR could give her a new set of boots the water had destroyed the ones she wore. No matter how long she left them to sit they would not dry. She tossed her bag inside the tiny hut before beginning the process of pulling her armor and her heavy boots. She set her boots in front of the open door way of the hut before draping her leather armor and its metal pieces on the old window. She stepped into the small hut and pulled an old worn shirt from her bag, quickly pulling it over her head. She began moving the items in the shack around until she had enough space to set up her sleeping bag and the few spare blankets she had scavenged. Gathering up the papers that littered the shack, she stepped outside to find a small fire pit, tossing her arms full of paper onto the charred wood she turned around searching the small camping area for any type of wood. She walked over to the old worn picnic tables, putting each foot on either side of the bench she reached down and grabbed a hold of the wood pulling with all her strength the wood quickly gave in and broke from the old, much rusted table.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped and whipped her head around to where, Joshua stood. His arm crossed against his chest as he looked over at the girl. "I'm trying to start a fire." She groaned as she tossed the wood aside and moved to the next set.

"Why are you here and not in camp?"

She ignored him and continued her work, tossing each piece aside as it came free. Joshua stood in the same spot, in the same position, watching the girl as she gathered up the old worn wood and tossed it into the pit. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes." She answered as she pulled out the engraved lighter from her bag before crouching down next to her fire pit and carefully lighting the paper.

"And you're taking Follows-Chalk with you?"

"Yes." She pushed the wood with her foot making sure the fire would catch it. She sat back and folded her legs before looking up at, Joshua. "He asked and I agreed that he could travel and stay with me on the strip."

He sighed as he stepped over to the girl and sat down next to her.

"It's his choice, I think you have decided enough for these people." She breathed, she continued to watch the fire.

"I think you should both stay."

She looked over at him and shook her head before pushing herself up to her feet and walking towards the hut.

He quickly followed behind her. "I'm not telling you to stay, I am asking you to stay here."

"I don't want to stay here, there are people who need me and who are waiting for me. I can't just run and hide from them because you ask." She climbed into her make shift bed and turned her back to, Joshua.

He quickly kicked his boots off and pulled off his damp clothes, tossing them aside before slowly lying next to, Alya. "If you won't stay." He breathed as he slowly wrapped an arm around the girl. "Allow me to stay with you for the night."

Alya, sighed and pushed her body into his before taking his hand and pulling his arm tighter around herself.

* * *

><p>Joshua, awoke to the burning in his legs. He groaned as he sat up and looked down at the dirty bandages from the night before.<p>

"Are you alright?" Alya, slowly sat up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He placed his hand over hers and sighed.

She glanced out the small open window where her armor lay. "Follows will be here soon."

He slowly stood up and walked over to where he had tossed his clothes the night before. Alya, quickly following and pulling her armor and boots on. She packed up her things before tossing her bag over her shoulder.

Joshua, grabbed her arm as walked past him and pulled her against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around the girl.

"Alya?" Follows, called as he searched for the girl.

She slowly pulled away from, Joshua, placing a light kiss on the bandages that covered his mouth before turning and walking out of the hut. She smiled at Follows as hurried over to him. "Ready?"

He nodded with a wide smile.

She glanced over her shoulder as they walked away, seeing Joshua, standing in the door way of the shack. His arms folded against his chest as he leaned against the old the wood, watching Alya, as she walked away. He waited till the girl was no longer in sight before walking back to the Dead Horse camp. He cringed when he step into the water, the water took away the burning but brought in a new pain that was almost unbearable. He rubbed his brow with his fingers as he walked through the water.


	7. Chapter 7

Alya, groaned as she pushed the heavy bus door open that separated Freeside. "We're almost to the strip." She looked back at the tribal as he stared around at the old decaying buildings that surrounded him. "Well come on." She chuckled, nodding her head forward. "Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"No." Follows looked up at the large building with two men in black jackets on guard out front.

"I didn't think so." She smiled and nudge the boy with her elbow. "The strip is a bit better."

They continued on down the old world towards the large gate that closed off the strip, large blue securitrons were standing in patrol.

Alya, smiled up at the bots as they passed by them. "Don't worry about them, they are like my little pets." She told to Follows, while they waited for the large gate to open.

Follows, jaw dropped when they stepped onto the populated strip. People hurried around in front of them, many in tan and brown uniforms with a large two headed bear. He looked up at the large bright signs that reached towards the sky.

"See the tallest building?"

He nodded.

"That's our home." She smiled, as she grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him towards the large building.

He looked down at the steps that flashed beneath them. Alya, pushed the large door open and pulled Follows, into the building.

"It's not much, but we are hoping to get this place up and running soon. The bombs didn't do much damage and Mr. House kept it in tip top shape. Even the rooms are amazing, stocked with everything you need. We could really be bringing in the caps if we can get people to come in and spend what they have." She pushed the button on the elevator. "You'll be staying in the presidential suite, at least until we can get another one of the suites cleaned up and powered. There's even a few movies that we've found around."

Follows, slammed his hands against the wall to brace himself as the small room began to rumble and move.

Alya, laughed and grabbed his wrists. "It's okay, it's an elevator."

"What that noise?" He looked up above them.

"It's a bit loud, I know, but it still works like a charm." The doors slowly opened to the large suite. She took the boy's hand and led him towards the room in front of them. "You'll be staying here, it will be amazing after sleeping on that hard stone in Zion for so long. There's a kitchen, overly stocked with food and drinks." She motioned the boy to follow her as she stepped out of the room and to the kitchen. "The TV area, and it actually works." She laughed as she motioned towards the room. "Down the hall is the bathroom, everything runs and it's all clean." She watched as the tribal walked into the recreational room and study the pictures on the wall. "If you ever need anything I am on the penthouse floor, very top bottom in the elevator. Feel free to just come up if you ever need anything." She smiled. "I'll let you get settled in." She turned around and walked to the elevator, pushing the button that would take her to her room. She leaned against the wall with a sigh, looking down at her boots. The bell rang and she slowly stepped out to see the robot dog waiting for her, his tail wagging furiously. "Rexi-poo!" She cooed as she dropped to her knees and tossed her bag aside. She laughed as the dog attacked her face with his tongue.

* * *

><p>Alya and Follows, had been in New Vegas for quite some time. Follows helping the few others that stayed with, Alya in the rebuilding of the casino. They had planned the opening of the casino, finally the visitors of the strip could see inside the mysterious Lucky 38 that had been locked up for 200 hundreds. She had convinced, Dean Dominio, a famous singer from before the war who had been trapped inside the mysterious Sierra Madre hotel, to come and stay in the hotel in exchange for him playing nightly for the guests. To her surprise Dean, had happened to come across quite a few of the old world starlet Vera Keyes, things. Including hair accessories, dresses and jewelry. She found it sweet that he thought of her until he made the remark of "if only she could sing without making dogs howl." Still smiled and thanked him only to have him come back with another snarky make with how she should look presentable if she was going to be running a hotel. Follows had stared at the man, confused by his appearance. Having never seen a ghoulified man before, Alya had to explain what had happened to Dean, for him to look as he did. The explanation soon flooded Dean, with questions of the world before to which Dean, was more than happy for another opportunity to insult the world that they were now forced to live in.<p>

On the evening of the opening, Dean sat with Alya in her room, helping her with her hair, makeup and picking the right dress.

"Looks are everything." He commented as he pulled the girls hair off her neck and pulled the pearl necklace around her. "If you're ugly, you're getting nowhere in the world. No matter if it's a giant, uncivilized rock." He wrapped her hair till it sat snuggly on the back of her head. "Place a pin here." He pointed, Alya quickly following his finger and shoving a black pin into his fingers place. "Here, and here." She followed again until her hair kept its place without the ghoul holding it.

She studied herself in the mirror before raising her eyebrow. "I look… like a fool."

The ghoul sighed and rolled his eyes. "You look civilized, which seems to be something rare in this world."

"Where am I supposed to put my gun?" She groaned as she stood up and turned back and forth in front of the mirror.

"You're not a barbarian, you do not need a weapon."

She looked at the ghoul and raised her eyebrow. "Are you kidding me right now? The Legion is trying to get to me, I'm sure the NCR has a hunch that I will betray them at the dam, I need a weapon, Dean." She turned back to the mirror and slowly pulled up her dress. "A small pistol maybe."

"You use your charm." He smiled, softly touching the girls shoulders.

She began laughing. "Charm will not kill a man."

He groaned and dropped his hands. "A knife."

"Pistol."

He pulled, Alya's switch blade from the sink. "A knife." He glared at the girl as he held it out to her.

"Fine!" She sighed, taking it from his hand and carefully placing it inside the bust of her dress. She turned to mirror again, making sure it was well hidden. She smiled when she saw, Veronica's reflection in the mirror. "You look amazing." Alya smiled.

Veronica looked down at the blue dress, a large hat covered her face from view as she smoothed out the bow that wrapped around her face. "Is it too little? Do I need something flashier?" She looked up at Alya.

"No!" Alya turned around and grabbed the girl's hands. "You look stunning, and you actually found a way to hide your hair." She laughed, lifting the front of the large white bonnet so she could see the girls brown eyes.

"Yeah. Does it look okay?"

"You look fine." Alya, laughed.

"Yes, yes, you both look pretty." Dean groaned pushing the girls towards the door.

"I'll see you out there." Alya kissed Veronica's cheek before the girl walked away.

She fumbled with her hands as she walked with, Dean towards the stage. She didn't feel safe being in front of all these people with just a combat knife. What was she thinking, she'd be fine, even with no weapon the place was packed full of securitrons if anyone was stupid enough to attack her on the opening they would surely pay for it. Dean held his hand out to the girl, she carefully pulled her dress up enough to where she would be able to raise it enough to step up on the stair.

"Smile." He whispered. "Widely."

She quickly smiled as brightly as she could as they stepped out onto the brightly lit stage. A younger boy quickly handing, Alya a microphone. She kept her arm linked with, Deans as they stepped to the center of the stage.

"Welcome to the Lucky 38, my home that I want to share with all of you. No other casino compares to the Lucky 38, our rooms are yours. Each with the best beds in the Mojave! Test your luck at our tables or the slots. Enjoy the best drinks on the strip, feel secure with our newly upgraded securitrons, visit the lounge and see all that the Mojave has to offer while you enjoy a romantic evening with the one you love, or join us every night with Dean Domino, singing all of his hits that were heard before the bombs and still loved today. I thank you all for joining us tonight and in the honor of the Lucky 38 finally allowing you to join her beauty we offer free chips, up to fifty dollars on us." Alya smiled as the crowd cheered and raised their glasses. She kissed the ghoul on the cheek and handed over the microphone as the small band began to play below them.

She hurried off the stage and down onto the casino floor over to one of the Kings that they had enlisted as security. He gave her a folder full of papers, listing the amount of guests, caps, chips, food, rooms and the amount of winnings. She walked towards the banking area, quickly sliding her pass card and slipping into the back with, Cass. She set the folder down on the table behind the girl and pulled the chair from where it was tucked under. She slowly sat down and opened the folder and began reading the paper.

Cass walked over to her with a glass of wine. "We are bringing in more caps than these registers can hold! I've had to make three trips to the vault already! We are going to be swimming!"

Alya chuckled as took the glass and toasted with the girl. "Better than your caravan?"

"So much better!" She sighed as she took a drink.

Alya took a drink before turning back to her papers.

"Ms. Alya?"

She looked up to see the young man who had gave her the microphone on stage standing at the steel gated windows that were in place to keep the cashiers safe. "Yes." She stood up and walked over to him.

"There is someone asking for you."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, Ms. Alya. He just asked for you by name. He is waiting in the lobby at the front desk."

"Sounds sketchy." Cass remarked. "Here." She pulled a small pistol from under the register. "We have plenty here and I think you might need one."

"Thanks." Alya pulled her dress up and stuffed the gun into her nylon, she grabbed a belt from the drawer and wrapped it around her thigh until the gun was secure in its place. She slid her card again and stepped out of the area. She followed the young boy as he led her through the crowd, some people stopping her to compliment her on her work, she thanked them kindly and kept walking. She smiled as they passed a group of NCR soldiers entering the casino who tried to coax her into joining them at the bar for a few drinks.

"Here, Ms. Alya." The young boy pointed to a man who was leaning against the wall, a black cow boy hat hid his face from view. He wore a long tan trench coat covered in the Mojave dirt, it was securely buttoned up and black rancher gloves covered his hands. He looked up as, Alya cleared her throat. A bandana and large sunglasses hid his face. "He asked to speak to you alone." The boy leaned forward so she could hear him over the noise of the crowd.

"Of course he did." She remarked, looking the man up and down before she nodded towards the stairs at the side of the front desk that would take them to the large office they had cleaned to serve as her area. She looked over her shoulder at the man as she carefully made her way up the stairs, holding her dress up with one hand to keep it from catching her shoes. She pushed open the large door and motioned for the man to step inside, he immediately walked over to the large window that overlooked the casino.

"It's a two way mirror." He pulled the door shut behind her and walked over to the large desk, sitting down into the large chair and using the desk to conceal her hand as she reached for the pistol on her thigh.

The man began to unbutton his coat. "Sorry if I worried you, but with the Legion running around l thought it best to not bring a lot of attention to you." He spoke as he pulled the hat from his head and tossed it at her.

"Joshua?" She slowly stood up. "What, What are you doing here?"


	8. A thank you to, Nita

No chapter update yet, still working on it and almost finished, I just wanted to give a shout out to Nita for drawing my lovely Alya. Thank you so much and I will be using it as my story cover. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Alya, hurried over to the man, his usually clean bandages were covered in the Mojave dirt some torn away showing the mangled skin underneath. She could tell by the look in his eyes he was in pain though he would never express it. "We need to get these off and get you cleaned." She frowned as she grabbed the man's coat and pulled it back over his shoulders. She carefully pulled the hat back over his head. "Just keep your eyes down, with an event like this I would not be surprised if Vulpes was here." He carefully took a hold of his hand and rushed him out of the office, she instructed the King's men outside her office door to call ahead and have a few men to escort them to the elevator that would take them to her room. Once in the security of the elevator she pulled the hat away and looked at Joshua's face. She frowned as she looked up at him. "Why did you come here? Alone at that, you know this is probably the worst place for you to be, and you filthy." She pulled the coat from his shoulders and tossed it over her shoulder so she could see what damage had been done. Joshua touched her cheek with his hand, rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin as the girl tugged at his vest and shirt trying to see if she could tell how long it had been since he had properly changed the wrappings. She pulled his hand from her face as the elevator bell signaled her floor, they stepped out into the large room, her hand firmly grasping his as she led him to the large master bathroom. "Strip down." She released his hand and hurried to the large tub, turning to the tap and making sure the water was warm before plugging it. Joshua's breath hitched when he grabbed the straps of his vest, the hard metal causing pain to shoot through his body when he tried to grasp it. She rushed over to him, grabbing his hands and gently pushing them away. She shook her head as she began to work the clasps of the vest. "Why wouldn't you take care of yourself?" She breathed, gently pulling the vest off of his shoulders before turning to the shirt. She tossed them to the floor and pulled the combat knife from her dress, carefully cutting the bandages to make it quicker for her to remove them. She began unwrapping his face, looking over the scared skin as each piece was revealed. Once his head and neck were free of their dirty prison, she turned back to the tub cutting the water off. He began removing the wrappings from his chest while Alya freed him of his jeans. He gritted his teeth as the dirty white cotton pulled at his still healing skin, she frowned as she watched his face. She gathered his clothes from the floor and stepped out of the room to give him his privacy. She took the dirty clothes into the kitchen where she ran a sink full of hot water, tossing Abraxo in with the clothes. She made her way back to the kitchen, knocking on the open door before stepping in. She looked down at Joshua, he had his head rested on the cool porcelain, the first time she had ever actually seen him without covering. His skin looked pain full, and she could see from the wrappings that covered her floor that it was still peeling and bleeding. She looked down at the water that was a light pink from the areas that had bled from not being cleaned. "I'm going to see if Follows can make some of your herbs, I'll be back soon."

He couldn't look at the girl, not with her seeing him like this, very few had seen the damage and she was one person he never wanted to get a glimpse of what remained of him. He tightened his jaw and began the process of cleaning the skin. It was long before she returned with herb paste and clean cotton wrappings, along with a few clean towels. She emptied them onto the counter before turning to him, towel in hand, and helping him from the tub. She gave him the towel and turned around to snag another as he wrapped it around his waist. He watched her as she carefully dabbed at his skin, pulling away every time his breath hitched when she would his a tender area. She tossed the lightly bloodied towel aside and turned back to her supplies, pulling the rubber gloves Veronica had found her over her hands before scooping up the salve and rubbing it onto Joshua. Neither said a work as she covered his upper body and face.

"You're going to have to drop your towel." She nodded down to the white old towel still tucked on his waist.

"That's not going to happen."

She glared up at him. "I have seen a dick before, now drop it."

"No." He replied, taking the small bowl that held the herbs from her hand. He turned his back to her and let the towel fall to the floor.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the gloves from her hands and walked back out of the bathroom.

Alya, sat on the large bed watching one of the old world movies on the large screen on the wall, her dress tossed away and replaced with an old tank top and shorts her nicely placed hair now stung down her back in waves from the bun. She quickly stood up when Joshua entered her room, his skin once again hidden behind his wrappings and the towel still wrapped around his waist.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Tired, and hungry."

"I have food." She smiled as she gently grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed before grabbing a plate full of food. "I had one of the servers bring it up for you."

He sat down next to the girl and took his plate of food.

"Why are you here?" She asked as the man pulled the white cotton away from his mouth.

"I'm here to kill, Caesar."

"Joshua." She sighed. "That's not going to be an easy task." She stood up and walked over to the old worn book bag that was packed full of her things she carried around the Mojave. She pulled the token from its pocket. Tracing over it with her thumb as she walked back to the bed. "I have this, a token, Vulpes gave it to me before I left for Zion." She held it out to him. "It will get me across the river to his camp but, the only way you can get over there is to either kill all the guards or find some way to hide who you are."

"I've killed Legionaries."

"Yes, I know. But this is different, Joshua. Boone and I have scoped the area out, there are innocents there and I will not allow you to run in there and risk the chance of killing them."

"And what do you propose I do, Alya. Walk in there and ask nicely?" He glared at the girl next to him.

"This is my area, Joshua! I didn't come into Zion with guns blazing and I would appreciate it if you gave the same respect to the Mojave! This is my home!" She threw the coin at him and quickly crawled off of the bed. Folding her arms as she walked out of the room.

He sighed as he picked up the token, setting the plate of food aside before he stood up and followed the girl. "Innocent people die every day and in this world no one is truly innocent, not even the children."

"I don't care, Joshua. There is a family held next to the banks, and the Legion has slaves, correct? I will not allow these people who are forced there against their will, who are beaten and raped to be killed on your mad spree to get to, Caesar! I watched you do that once, this time I won't allow it. I'll kill you myself if I have to." She looked out the large window that faced the strip, the bright colorful lights reflecting off her face.

He stopped next to the girl. "Then what will you have me do?"

"Let me go ahead of you. Let me gain their trust."

"You're a woman, he would never allow a woman into his ranks."

"Maybe not, but I am not trying to be in the Legion." She sighed and looked up at Joshua. "Caesar, has something of mine and I want it back."

He looked down at the girl.

"A chip." She pulled her hair back. A small light scar, in a round shape lay on her forehead. "And the man who gave me this."

Joshua, placed his fingers over the scar. "You were shot in the head?"

She nodded. "Over that damned chip. There is something on it that I need, and according to Yes Man, there is a bunker in the Legion camp that this chip belongs to. Whatever is inside will ensure the safety on the strip. With House gone the families are falling apart and I am trying my damnedest to keep them together and assure them I am his replacement." She sighed and turned back to the window. "These people have been trapped, just like the tribes within the Legion. I want to free them, to give them a choice in how they run their life. But I cannot do that with guarantying they are safe. From the Legion and the NCR."

He sighed and dropped his hand. "Then we will do it your way."

She smiled as she looked up at the man. "We can sneak you in, I'm sure of it. I have a Legionaries helm somewhere around here, we throw you in one of those and an NCR rangers gear and no one will ever know who you are. You'll be my escort, they can't say no to that, and if they do well then we will take your route and kill them." She ran her hand over his arm. "But you need to heal first, there was infection setting in and by tomorrow you're going to be in a lot of pain. I sent someone out for medication and hopefully they will return by morning. But until then." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. "You need sleep, as much as you can possibly get."

* * *

><p>Alya, walked through the casino, trying her best to walk in the tight pencil skirt, Dean had deemed appropriate for her. Her hair pulled into a tight clean bun, the white blouse tucked neatly into the skirt and the tie straightened. She tried her best to walk like a normal person in the tall black heels, her ankles protesting and trying their best to make her look like fool. <em>"You need to look presentable, we can't have you running around these people looking like pathetic fool just pulled out of the Mojave."<em> Dean had reminded her. She had protested but in the end there was no convincing, Dean. She smiled as she walked over to the large robot standing next to the elevator. "How are we doing? Any news? Fights? Stealing?"

"Drunken troops outside The Tops, runner at the gates and Mr. Graham is asking for."

"Thank you." She softly patted the robots chest before stepping on to the elevator, quickly pulling the heels off once the doors had closed. She watched the numbers above her as they counted the floors until she reached the penthouse. Slowly stepping out and dropping the heels next to the door.

"Where are your explosives now, rat?" Joshua's voice echoed through the area, his anger apparent in his tone.

She hurried down the stairs to where the large monitor was held, the screen black which she found unusual, Yes Man was always there when she stepped into the room. She quickly jerked her head away from the screen to the two men standing in front of it. Joshua, had his pistol against the head of, Alya's companion, Boone. An ex NCR ranger, the ex-ranger in turn had his pistol pushed against, Joshua's head. "What are you doing?!" She screamed as she hurried towards them. "Lower your weapons. NOW!" She barked when neither listened.

"Tell your dog to back down." Joshua, growled.

"How could you bring this man here, Alya?" Boone asked never taking his eyes away from, Joshua.

"He wants, Caesar dead as much as you do." She walked over to the men, slowly taking a hold of their wrists. "Lower your weapons." Neither man budged, instead, Boone grabbed the girl by the front of the white blouse and pushed her behind him. "Boone!" She snapped, trying to free herself from his grip.

Joshua, looked between the ranger and the girl who pulled at his hand.

"Please don't kill him." She begged as her eyes began to water.

Joshua, sighed and dropped his gun, tossing it to the floor.

"Boone." Alya, begged. "You didn't trust me before, but please, please trust me now. I know what I am doing." She freed herself from the man's hand and hurried in front of him, taking his face in her hands. "The Legion wants him more than they want any of us. Please trust me on this. If he ever does anything that gives you a hint of doubt on his loyalty you can shoot him yourself."

The man looked down at the girls pleading eyes, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. He looked back to the man in the white wrapping who was staring down at the girl. He lowered his gun and turned on his heel. "One time, Alya, and he is dead."

She sighed as she slowly dropped to her knees, letting her head fall into her hands. "These are my friends, Joshua. Boone, he has been there from the very beginning. He carried me to Freeside when we were attacked by Fiends and I was injured. If I have to choose between you or them, I will choose them."

"He gave me no choice, Alya."

She pushed herself to her feet and slowly walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Joshua sat on the old bed, wearing a pair of worn pants, the blankets pulled to his waist. He held his bible in his hand, reading the words that he had long since memorized. He glanced towards the elevator when he heard Alya's loud laugh echo through the suite. She stumbled into the room, bending her ankle in an awkward way and causing her to fall at the foot bed of the bed. She groaned and quickly pulled the heels off tossing them aside. She tried to stand up as gracefully as she could, whipping her hair back and smiling at, Joshua who raised his eyebrow. He carefully laid his book across his lap and watched the girl. Alya, turned around and awkwardly reached behind her back, trying to find her zipper to the tight dress.

"Come here." Joshua, sighed. Motioning to the girl.

She stumbled towards him, bending down so he could reach her target, he carefully pulled the zipper down. "Thank you." She slowly stood back up and slid the dress off her shoulders, letting it puddle around her feet.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yes." She turned around and attempted to climb across the man to the empty part of the bed. "Are you just in your bandages?" She smiled as she looked from the man's chest to his face.

"No."

She straddled the man's waist and slowly pulled the blankets down. "Too bad." She replaced the blankets and put both her hands on the man's chest and slowly moved her face closer to his. She looked into the blue eyes while tugging at the wrapping that covered his mouth. She softly pushed her lips to his and closed her eyes. She slowly pulled away and looked down at, Joshua. "Do you ever take control?"

"Excuse me?"

"I expected you to be more... I don't know, hands on. For you to be the aggressor in these situations, to control me."

"Control you?"

She laughed. "I know it sounds so stupid." She sighed. "Do you remember in Zion, how you grabbed me and kissed me? I thought you would be more like that."

His brow furrowed as he looked up at her. "And you liked that?"

"Well yes, I trust you, Joshua." She smiled and touched his face. "I show you how I feel, but you never show me."

"You want me to show you?" He took the book from his stomach and laid it onto the floor.

"Yes." She smiled.

He grabbed the girl by her waist and quickly flipped her onto her back, pushing her legs open with his hands, running them down the inside of her thighs as he laid between. He pulled the worn bra until it gave way, tossing it aside. He tore the wrapping from his mouth and kissed the bare skin of her chest, causing her back to arch as she took a deep breath. He stopped and looked up at the girl before sliding off the bed and grabbing her legs, pulling her to end of the bed before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. She clung to him, kissing his scared mouth as he carried her into the bathroom. She carefully pulled at the wrapping that covered his face, pulling it off his skin and letting it fall down his back. He slowly set her down on the floor before turning to the large shower and turning the tap while the girl continued to unwrap the thick white cotton. She kissed the burned skin that covered his back while she reached forward and fumbled with the button of his pants. He stopped the girl's hands and turned around, reaching behind her and grabbing her combat knife. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down before taking the knife and cutting down the wrappings. She smiled and gently took the blade from his hand, tossing it aside before turning back to, Joshua and wrapping her hands around his neck. They slowly walked into the shower, Alya kicking off the rest of her clothes as Joshua slowly dragged her into the shower. She watched the water as it ran down his scared face and between where their chests touched.

"Won't this hurt you?"

"That's what the water is for." He grabbed the back of the girl's thighs and lifted her off the floor. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pushed her against the cold glass that surrounded the shower. "Hold on to the top of that." He nodded up to the top of the glass.

She carefully gripped the edge and pulled a little bit of her weight off of him.

He slowly ran his hands down her stomach between them and slipped them between her legs, watching her face when his fingers buried inside her causing her to arch off the glass and push into his hand. He bit at the front of her neck as he worked the two fingers inside her, carefully pulling away and replacing his hand with himself. He gasped as he entered the girl, a sharp pain shooting through his body. He grabbed a hold of the girls hips, digging his fingers into her smooth flesh as he pushed inside of her hard, burying his face into her neck. Alya, moaned his name as her legs tightened around him, pulling him deeper inside her. Joshua ran his hand up her side and to her breast, cupping it in his hand and he plunged into her faster. She leaned forward and caught his lips with her own, massaging his tongue with hers. He pulled the girl away from the glass shower wall, causing her to let go and hold onto him, He wrapped his arms around the girls back and carried her towards her bed, carefully laying her down onto the old mattress. He leaned back onto his knees, pushing the girls legs open farther as he moved his hips. His eyes set on the girl and watching her face as she moaned and withered underneath him, his fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs as his breathing quickened. She moaned his name again as her back arched up off the bed and she tightened around him, grabbing his arms and pulling him atop her as an amazing feeling tore through her body. She kissed him, holding on to her face while she moaned into his mouth. He slowed his pace and lifted himself up onto his hands and smiled down at the girl. She smiled and ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back, she pushed her hips upwards causing Joshua to roll over so the girl could straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him as she slowly moved her hips back and forth, the water dripping off her hair and onto his chest. He took hold of her hips moving them faster, she began lifting them upwards and coming back down slow, drawing loud moans from the man who looked at her under hooded eyelids. She brought her hips down again, taking all of him, and moving them back and forth quickly before lifting off of him again. She moaned and threw her head back as the familiar feeling began again, causing Joshua to sit up right and wrap his arms around the girl as he plunged as hard as he could into the girl causing her to scream out in pleasure. She tightened around him again bringing him to his own release, he buried his face in the girl's chest as he moaned in tune with her. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as they both came to a stop and tried to catch their breath. She sighed and kissed the top of his head, hugging the man tightly.

She leaned back and took his face in her hands, looking at the horribly scared and burnt flesh. She smiled and kissed his lips. "You are an amazing man." She breathed before climbing off his lap and walking back towards the still running shower.

* * *

><p>Alya slowly opened her eyes, slowly lifting her head up and looking down at Joshua who was now completely bandaged. She smiled and laid her head back down onto his chest, closing her eyes as the sound of each breath he took surrounded her. His arm tightened around her, as he stirred from his sleep. Clearing his throat and readjusting his head on the pillow, he stretched out his legs and took a deep breath.<p>

"How are you feeling?" She rested her chin atop his chest and looked up at him.

"Sore." He sighed and pushed the girl's hair out of her face.

"Can I do anything?"

"No." He smiled.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "You seem much different."

"How so?"

She shrugged and moved up a bit on the bed, burying her face in his neck. "You're more relaxed."

"Aren't you?"

She chuckled. "Yes, you could say that."

He groaned as he moved, the pain becoming uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you are okay, Joshua?"

"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before. I just need to rest a bit."

She slowly sat up. "I'll go see if I can order us some food from the kitchen." She slid off the bed, pulling his white shirt from the floor and over her shoulders. She buttoned as she walked towards the bot that always stood outside the elevator. "I need to breakfasts sent up, please." She said as she continued towards the large kitchen in the suite. She walked down the stairs looking over at the large monitor that she could see through the torn drapes that separated the room. She sighed and continued towards the old fridge that held the water and various juices they had shipped from Vault City. She pulled the door open, pulling out two bottles of water and two more juices. Kicking the door shut with her foot before walking back to bedroom. Joshua, was now propped up on the pillows. Fumbling with an old remote that worked the large T.V. She laughed and took it from him, dropping the bottles on to the bed and walking over to the old bookcase that held the videos. She took one from its place and popped it into the slot, pushing play before climbing back onto the bed with him.

He ran his fingers up her spine under the shirt. "That scar on your forehead. Who gave that to you?"

She ran her finger across the scar that her hair hide from view. "His name is, Benny. As you know I am a courier and lets just say I am still trying to finish my last job." She turned around to face the man, handing over his two bottles. "I was hired to deliver a chip to Mr. House. I don't know what exactly was on it because when I arrived here and confronted Benny on why he had shot me, things... happened."

"Things?"

She sighed and rubbed her brow. "I had a few drinks and I... slept with him."

He choked on the water, quickly covering his mouth.

"I know, I know." She groaned. "Anyway, I awoke in his suite and he was long gone. I found Yes Man and he's been working with me ever since I killed House. We've found the location of Benny and now I'm just trying to get to him."

"Where is he?"

"With the Legion. You see, whatever that chip is, it was made for a bunker that is located within the Legion camp. I don't know what Benny thought he would do trying to get in there but according to Yes Man the bunker hasn't been activated which can only mean two things, Benny is dead and Caesar has the chip or he is alive and Caesar has the chip."

"And this is why you will not allow me to storm the camp."

"Yes. I need that chip. Whatever is on it, Yes Man thinks it is valuable. He has been searching through House's data trying to find out why it is so important."

"I will not allow you to go into the camp alone, Alya."

"Joshua." She sighed.

"No. This is not an argument. I will not allow you in front Edward alone." He grabbed the girl's face as he pulled the wrapping away from his face and kissed her.

She sighed and rest her head against his.

Veronica cleared her throat as she entered the room.

"Oh I'm sorry, we didn't her you come in." Alya, hurried off the bed and over to her friend.

"Who is this?" Veronica smiled nodding towards, Joshua.

"Ever hear of the burned man?"

"Well yes of course, who hasn't?!"

"Well, this is him. Veronica this is Joshua, Joshua... Veronica." She took the plate from her hands and held one out to Joshua.

"Oh my." Veronica covered her mouth. "So Boone was not lying. I wasn't sure if I should believe him or not."

"Well it's true." She smiled as she climbed back up on the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" Veronica walked closer to Joshua.

"You may." He corrected her as he fixed the wrapping on his mouth.

"How did you survive that?"

"By the will of God." He answered.

Veronica raised her eyebrow and looked at Alya who shrugged. "Hmm... interesting."

"Is that all you have to ask?"

"Do you love, Alya?"

"Veronica!"

"What?"

"Don't you think that's rather private."

"Well..."

"I think that is between her and myself." He glared over at the girl.

"Right. Well..." She stood up. "I think I better head back down, there's still quite a few drunks down there wanting food."

"Thank you, Veronica." Alya smiled up at the girl.

"She's brotherhood."

"How do you know?"

"I ran into a few of them when I was with the Legion, they are quite the tough group of people."

"Yes they are." She commented, turning to her food and eating a bit of it as she watched the old video on the T.V.

They ate in silence, Alya crawling up the bed towards Joshua once they had finished. She waited till the man had fallen asleep again before dressing and sneaking out of the room. She stepped out onto the packed casino floor, checking in with one of the King's men before she continued on to her large office. She pulled open a folder that held a few papers of the casino's earnings. She sat down as her mouth dropped, shocked at how much they had brought in within the few.

"Did you see it?!" Cass bust opened the door and hurried into the girl's office.

"Fuck yeah I did!" She laughed, tossing the paper down.

"We are rolling in damn caps!" She spread her arms open. "We own the god damn strip!"

Alya laughed.

Cass smiled as she pulled up the chair and sat down in front of the desk. "What is this I hear about you having the burned man cooped up in your room."

"Yes, Joshua is here."

"You sure do like danger, don't ya?"

"He's actually a sweetheart, once he allows you to get close to him."

"What does he look like?"

"Well he's wrapped from head to toe in white bandages."

"I mean under the bandages."

She laughed. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Mhm, is that before he kills me?"

She smiled. "You think you can take care of everything with the casino today? Give me a day off?"

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"Good." She stood up and handed over the folder. "If you need me at all just call up to my room. I don't plan on going anywhere today."

"Will do, boss lady."

Alya walked back out of her office and to the elevator, quickly stepping in and pushing the button for her suite. She leaned back against the wall, watching the numbers that counted above the door. She stepped out when it reached her room, hurrying into her bedroom. Joshua was no longer in her bed, she could hear the water in the bathroom running. She carefully pulled her shoes off and climbed into the bed. Laying down against the pillows he had been lying on, still warm from his body.

He slowly stepped out of the bathroom, looking down at the girl as he slowly made his way over to the bed. "Where did you disappear to?"

"I had to go check on the casino real quick." She moved over as he sat down on the bed. "How are feeling?"

"Better." He sighed, lying back against the pillows and grabbing the girl's arm, pulling her against his chest.

She carefully laid down against him, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

"When do we head for the Legion camp?"

"Well, we have to set up a plan first and you need to feel better."

"I'm fine, Alya."

"You aren't, Joshua. I can see it in your face and the way you move. Last night was a mistake, I shouldn't have pushed you liked that."

"It was not a mistake, I knew the risk but I think it was well worth it."

"Well, why don't we give it a day? Tomorrow we can set up a plan and see how you feel." She kissed his forehead. "For now, you need your rest. The more you get, the better you will feel." She snuggled into the man.


End file.
